Penyakit Aneh
by Marina Dragneel
Summary: Last chap update! Apakah Lucy, Erza dan Gray berhasil menemukan buah G? apakah Natsu akan tetap bertahan hidup atau mati? jawabannya ada di chap ini!/"Kau Natsu Dragneel?"/"BUAH G!"/ *bad summary* Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo, Natsu-nya mungkin OOC, second fanfiction *Author baru, belum berpengalaman*
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: **Sudah saya bilang kan? Fairy Tail itu punya Oom Hiro Mashima

**Characters: **Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, & Lucy Heartfilia

**Rating: **K+/T

**Genre(s): **Humor & Adventure

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Fanfiction**_

**ooOoo Penyakit Aneh ooOoo**

**~Chapter 1~**

_**Happy Reading!**_

**ooOoo**

Siang ini cuacanya begitu panas, memang sekarang suasana musim panas, jadi tidak heran kalau cuacanya panas. Begitu juga dengan suasana Guild ini, yah, kalian mungkin sudah tahu, pertarungan yang panas dari para laki-laki, bahkan sangat panas hingga bisa membuat kulit Author dan Narator meleleh(?). Panasnya siang ini juga diperparah dengan hati para gadis yang panas akibat pertarungan yang panas dari para laki-laki. Bahkan sang barmaid yang hatinya sedang panas sampai tidak segan-segan mengubah wujudnya menjadi _satan soul_ dan melemparkan 50 meja kearah laki-laki agar mereka bisa menghentikan pertarungan panas mereka—

(Um... Narator?)

Ya, Author-sama?

(Bisakah kau hentikan kata "Panas"? itu membuat tubuhku tambah panas di siang yang panas ini)

Baiklah...

Ehem, kita lanjutkan dengan aktivitas para _members_ siang ini. Banyak diantara mereka memilih berdiam diri di dalam Guild, ngadem dikitlah. Kita lihat para laki-laki yang sedang sibuk bertarungini, nampaknya seru sekali. Gray dengan _ice make_-nya, amukan _tetsuryuu no hoko_-nya Gajeel, tinju laki-laki-nya Elfman, bahkan kadang laki-laki dari guild lain seperti Lyon, Yuka Suzuki, Toby Horhota, Trimen Blue Pegasus—oh tidak, mereka malah sibuk menggoda para gadis guild—Sting dan mm... mungkin Rogue tidak, juga ikut dalam pertarungan tersebut. Tapi, tunggu dulu... perasaan Narator aneh... ada apa ya? Kelihatannya ada yang kurang... um... Ah! Iya! Tentu saja kurang! Natsu tidak ikut dalam pertarungan tersebut! Kemana perginya gerangan?

Aha! Itu dia, laki-laki itu sedang duduk lesu sendirian di bangku Guild. Tapi, aneh sekali, tidak biasanya dia begitu. Biasanya dia berlari kesana-kemari sambil menyemburkan api, dan mengajak Gray untuk bertarung dengannya. Kenapa sekarang dia malah lesu seperti itu? Ah, Gray terpelanting karena di tendang Gajeel, dia mendekati Natsu... dan apakah yang akan terjadi?

"Oi!_ Flame head_!"

"Um?"

**BRAK!** Gray menggebrak meja, menatap Natsu serius bahkan 500rius. Yang ditatap malah bengong.

"Bertarunglah denganku!"

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_, _Ice Freak_"

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak _mood_"

"Ap—apa kau bilang?"

"AKU BILANG, AKU SEDANG TIDAK _MOOD_! APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA KUPING?" kini giliran Natsu yang menggebrak meja, membuat Erza yang duduk di bar langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian bertarung lagi?" tanyanya, tentu dengan _deathglare _yang menjadi _background_-nya.

"Tid—tidak kok Erza..." jawab Gray keder, Natsu diam saja dan kembali duduk.

Erza melihat Natsu, perasaannya heran, kenapa Natsu jadi berubah karakter secara mendadak begitu? Apakah ada shugo chara baru dalam dirinya?(?).

"Natsu?"

"Ya, Erza?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hhh..., aku sedang sakit, Erza..."

Seketika mereka bertiga hening...

"Uph... _Flame head_... ha-ha... sakit? Pfftt... aha-ha-ha..."

**BUAKH!**

"OHOK!"

Hadiah satu pukulan untuk perut Gray. Tertanda, Titania tertjintah—Erza Scarlet. Ehem, lupakan yang ini.

"Kau sakit apa? Kenapa kau tidak diam di rumah saja? apakah sakitnya parah? Kau sudah konsultasi dengan seseorang?" Natsu mulai dihujani dengan pertanyaan dari Erza, yang membuatnya semakin _ill-feel_.

"Aku tidak bisa hanya diam saja di rumah..., aku belum konsultasi dengan siapapun, mungkin sakitnya lumayan parah tapi, aku tidak tahu aku ini sakit apa" jawab Natsu apa adanya.

"Memang bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Gray.

"Um... yah... kalian tahu kan, aku ini mengidap _motion sickness_? Setiap itulah aku merasa ada yang salah dengan tubuhku. Setiap kali muntah pasti disertai darah, dan itu membuatku takut dan tambah lemas setiap harinya" jelas Natsu.

"Menyeramkan..." gumam Gray.

"Mungkin kau memang harus konsultasi dengan seseorang, Ah, mungkin Porlyusica-san bisa membantumu" kata Erza menyarankan.

"Oke, aku setuju dengan Erza, bagaimana _Flame Head?_" tanya Gray.

"Baiklah, tapi... apa kalian bisa menggendongku?"

Suasana kembali hening...

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Erza.

"Kalian tahu kan aku ini kekurangan banyak darah akibat muntah darah itu? Tadi pagi saja aku menyuruh Happy membawaku terbang" jawab Natsu.

"Baiklah, kami mengerti... Gray..." Erza mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gray, yang dilihat terkejut.

'_Firasatku tidak enak'_ batin Gray merinding.

"Maukan kau menggendong Natsu?" ujar Erza sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher Gray, itu artinya tidak bisa di tolak.

"I...iya..."

"Dia setuju, Natsu"

"Ng"

"Haaah..., _Flame Head _itu berat tahu"

Natsu menaiki punggung Gray dan...

**BRAK!** Mereka berdua jatuh ke belakang, kelihatannya Natsu memang berat.

"Adu-du-duh! Hei, Erza! Memang Lucy kemana? Harusnya dia bantu kita!" tanya Gray sambil mengeluh kesakitan.

"Dia mengambil misi dengan Happy tadi, mungkin besok dia kembali" jawab Erza tenang.

"JANGAN DIAM AJA, WOI! BANTUIN ANGKAT DIA KEK!" Gray mencoba bangun dari jatuhnya.

"Okey" Erza mengangguk.

Alhasil Natsu dirangkul mereka berdua (Gray dan Erza) menuju rumah Porlyusica.

Di jalan mereka bertemu dengan Mirajane dan Lisanna, mereka baru saja pulang dari berbelanja untuk keperluan Guild.

"Siang, Mira" sapa Erza.

"Siang, Erza, Gray dan juga... GYAAAA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUAKAN PADA NATSUUUU!?" teriak Mirajane yang melihat Natsu sudah dalam keadaan mengenaskan—kepala mendongak kebelakang, mata hanya terlihat putihnya saja, dan mulut yang ternganga lebar (layaknya orang tepar dan langsung tewas). Sedangkan Lisanna sudah pingsan duluan.

"Eh!? Natsu bangun! Kenapa dia?" tanya Erza pada Gray, Gray hanya menggeleng.

"Badannya dingin, jangan-jangan dia sudah..."

"Mati..."

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

**-Tamat-**

Woi! Belum tamat tauk! Cepet banget! Gini kelanjutannya, Mirajane dan Lisanna juga ikut mengantarkan Natsu. Sampai dirumah Porlyusica, seperti biasa mereka malah di usir. Setelah Erza menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka, akhirnya Porlyusica membolehkan mereka masuk.

"Jadi dia sakit? Sakit apa?" tanya Porlyusica.

"Entahlah kami juga tidak tahu, tapi dia bilang muntah yang disertai darah, dan itu membuatnya jadi _Anemia_" jawab Erza.

"Penyakit yang aneh..., belum pernah aku tahu penyihir yang berpenyakit seperti itu" kata Porlyusica sambil membolak-balik buku penyakitnya, "Di buku ini juga tidak ada jenis penyakit seperti itu".

"Jad... jadi Natsu tidak bisa di sembuhkan?" Lisanna mulai cemas.

"Mungkin bisa, aku akan mencoba mencari tahu apa nama penyakit itu, kalian bawa dia dan kembalilah ke Guild" perintah Porlyusica.

Mereka hanya bisa berharap Natsu segera mendapatkan obatnya dan sembuh. Mereka berempat kembali menggotong Natsu menuju Guild.

Porlyusica kembali melirik buku penyakitnya, tiba-tiba ia terkejut.

"Tidak..., jangan penyakit itu... di-dia bisa mati..."

-Esoknya di Guild-

"Hah? Jadi Natsu mengidap penyakit separah itu?" tanya Lucy yang baru saja pulang dari misinya.

"Ya, Kata Porlyusica-san penyakit ini belum ada obatnya" jawab Erza.

"Ini gawat! Kita harus segera melakukan sesuatu!" seru Lucy.

"Apa? Kita hanya bisa diam disini dan menunggu keputusan Porlyusica-san" ujar Gray.

"Memang dimana Natsu sekarang?" tanya Lucy.

"Dia ada di kamar Guild" jawab Erza.

"Lucy-san, Gray-san, Erza-san!" tiba-tiba ada yang meneriaki mereka bertiga, yang di teriaki langsung menoleh ke belakang. Tenyata itu Wendy, lho? Kenapa dia menangis?.

"Wendy? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Lucy. Wendy diam saja dan terus berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Uh... hiks... hiks... ada berita buruk..." jawab Wendy.

"Berita buruk?" Erza mulai tidak tenang.

"Natsu-san..., dia... hiks..."

"Apa? Ada apa dengan Natsu?"

"Dia... tidak akan hidup lama..."

"EEEEEEH!?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**A/N: Minna, hai! *lambai-lambai di depan monitor***

**Bertemu lagi dengan saya di fic saya yang baru.**

**Kali ini saya akan mencoba membuat fic bergenre Humor/Adventure multichap, bagaimana menurut kalian?**

**Jelek kah? Kurang memuaskan kah? Banyak kesalahan kah?**

**Yang Jelas Natsunya OOC kan?**

**Saya memang buat begitu—atau malah tidak sengaja OOC—soalnya susah buat Natsu yang sakit tapi masih on character. Semangatnya itu loh...**

**Mungkin beberapa chapter ke depan Natsu akan jarang berdialog ( '_')a (Gomen)**

**Untuk petualangannya, chapter depan udah mulai berpetualang kok.**

**Fic ini sebenarnya sudah saya buat sejak tahun lalu, tapi baru berani publish sekarang, ehe-he.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Want to review?**

**-Marina Dragneel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Hiro Mashima

**Characters: **Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, & Lucy Heartfilia

**Rating:** K+/T

**Genre(s): **Humor & Adventure

**Warning:** Typo bertebaran, bahasa tidak baku, OOC!Natsu, Natsu-nya jarang berdialog, banyak kalimat yang berbelit-belit, fic humor gagal, dll.

_**Fairy Tail Fanfiction**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**ooOoo Penyakit Aneh ooOoo**

**~Chapter 2~**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading!**_

**ooOoo**

"Apa maksudmu!?" tanya Gray tidak sabar.

"Sebenarnya penyakit itu adalah penyakit berbahaya, penyakit itu akan membuat penderitanya muntah darah dan mati akibat kehabisan darah..." jawab Wendy sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Mati..." (Erza)

"Kehabisan..." (Gray)

"Darah!?" (Lucy)

"Kalaupun punya cadangan darah yang segolongan dengan Natsu-san, pasti makin lama makin habis... yang lebih parahnya lagi setelah divonis mengidap penyakit itu, penderita hanya diberi waktu untuk hidup 11 hari saja..." jelas Wendy.

"Memang sejak kapan Natsu menderita penyakit itu?" tanya Erza.

"Aku tahu dari dia, katanya dia sudah sakit sejak 7 hari yang lalu" jawab Gray.

"Berarti, Natsu-san hanya diberi waktu 3 hari untuk hidup mulai besok! Ini gawat! Ini gawat!" ujar Wendy panik.

"Apakah penyakit ini tidak ada obatnya?" tanya Lucy.

"Ada, tadi aku diberi kertas ini oleh Porlyusica-san" jawab Wendy sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas, "Itu gambar obatnya, namanya buah G, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dinamai begitu, tapi katanya itu manjur untuk penyakit yang diderita Natsu-san" lanjutnya.

"Dimana kita bisa mendapatkan buah ini?" tanya Lucy lagi.

"Di hutan belantara sebelah barat kota Magnolia, kalau naik kereta mungkin waktu setengah hari cukup untuk ke sana" jawab Wendy.

"Baiklah, besok kita langsung berangkat. Lucy..." Erza menoleh ke arah Lucy.

"Ng?"

"...Aku titip Natsu padamu"

"Eh!? Kenapa harus aku?!" tanya Lucy kaget.

"Dia kan sakit, jadi tidak mungkin Happy sendirian yang merawatnya, aku juga tidak mungkin membawanya ke Fairy Hills, nanti aku di kira yang tidak-tidak oleh yang lainnya, aku juga tidak mungkin menyuruh Gray membawanya ke rumahnya, mereka pasti bertarung. Jadi, satu-satunya harapan hanyalah kau" jelas Erza.

"Ta-tapi..." wajah Lucy mulai memerah.

"Apa? Kau berani membantah, _huh_?" aura hitam mulai mengelilingi tubuh Erza.

"Ba-baiklah..."

"Wendy, kau mau kan, membantu kami mencari buah itu?" tanya Erza lagi.

"Ma-maaf Erza-san. Aku sudah berjanji pada Carla dan Happy untuk menjalankan misi besok pagi" jawab Wendy.

"Happy? Kenapa dia juga ikut?" tanya Lucy.

"Entahlah, mungkin ia takut tertular penyakit Natsu-san. Padahal dia sudah kuberitahu kalau penyakit itu tidak menular" jawab Wendy lagi.

"Lucy, besok aku dan Gray akan menunggumu di depan apartemenmu" Erza menoleh kepada Lucy.

"Oke"

Malamnya, mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Nampak Lucy yang berusaha membawa masuk Natsu ke apartemennya. Sebal, kenapa Gray dan Erza tidak membantunya juga?.

"Ukh... be... rat..."

**BLUK!** Lucy menjatuhkan Natsu di atas ranjangnya.

"Um..., kalau begini aku tidur dimana?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Lucy berpikir, "_Ummnn..._, Di sofa saja lah!" ujarnya kemudian. Lalu, dia berjalan ke lemari untuk mengambil selimut sebelum berbaring di sofa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooOoo 3 Hari Sebelum Kematian Natsu ooOoo**

**-Hari 1 -**

"Kenapa Lucy lama sekali? Oi! Lucy! Cepetan dikit napa sih!" seru Gray.

"Yaaa..." jawab Lucy yang masih berada di dalam apartemennya. Ia sedang berusaha menggendong Natsu yang terkulai tak berdaya itu keluar (lebih tepatnya menyeret). Dan...

**Krieeeet...** (Efek suara pintu yang di buka)

"_Hosh... hosh... hosh..._" terlihat Lucy—dengan tubuh penuh keringat, dan ekspresi muka sebal—sudah berada di luar dengan—tentunya—Natsu.

"Lama sekali! Kau ini ngapain saja sih!" ujar Gray dengan nada sedikit membentak. Lucy diam saja, sebenarnya ia ingin melemparkan sepatu _boot_-nya ke muka Gray.

"Sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar, ayo berangkat!" ajak Erza.

"Tunggu, Erza! Natsu-nya gimana?" tanya Lucy.

"Suruh Gray gendong dia!" jawab Erza. Gray hampir menolak, tapi Erza sudah mengancamnya menggunakan pedang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Stasiun Magnolia-

"Baiklah, Gray turunkan Natsu. Kita naik kereta" perintah Erza.

"Oke" Gray menurunkan Natsu dari gendongannya. "Tapi tunggu dulu!" Erza menghentikan Gray (Ada efek suara "ckiiiiit!" disini).

"...Bagaimana kalau Natsu nanti muntah? Diakan bisa 5-6 kali muntah setiap naik kendaraan" ujar Erza.

"Dia kan lagi pingsan" sahut Lucy.

"Nggak, dia sadar" Gray menoleh ke arah Natsu.

Natsu sendiri berusaha berbicara, "Ha...ha...ngan... henda...haan..., a... au... i... sa... uhuk-uhuk!".

"Jangan naik kendaraan katanya, dia bisa terkena _motion sickness_, dan muntah darah" ujar Gray menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu kita akan jalan kaki!" seru Erza.

"WHAT THE!?"

"E-Erza kau gila ya!? masa kita mau jalan kaki ke sana! Naik kereta saja butuh setengah hari! Apalagi kalau berjalan!?" bantah Lucy.

"Maka dari itu, kita harus cepat. Gray, gendong dia lagi"

"Hah? Memang sampai kapan aku harus menggendong dia terus?"

"Sampai tempat tujuan!"

"WHAT!?"

"Lucy ayo!" ajak Erza.

"I...iya!" mereka berdua meninggalkan Gray yang badannya jadi putih akibat perkataan Erza tadi.

"Gray! Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana terus?" panggil Erza.

"Eh, oh, Hei! Tunggu! Kalian berdua, tunggu aku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berjam-jam mereka berjalan, hingga mereka tidak tahu mereka ini sampai dimana. Tempatnya terlihat seperti gurun pasir—yang suhunya panas sekali, padahal Wendy bilang mereka akan melewati kota. Karena bingung, mereka berhenti sejenak dan melihat kompas.

"Hei kita mau jalan kemana?" tanya Gray yang badannya sudah mandi keringat. Natsu jadi tambah teler karena kepanasan.

"Tunggu aku lihat kompas dulu" jawab Erza, "Barat, sebelah kanan kita" lanjutnya.

"Kau punya peta, Erza? Mungkin akan lebih mudah menemukan kota kalau lihat peta, barangkali?" tanya Lucy.

"Ah, aku lupa bawa"

Suasana hening...

"APAAAAA!?"

"Sudahlah, kita jalan nurut kompas dan insting aja" ujar Erza.

"Bagaimana kita bisa tahu kalau kita sudah sampai tujuan? Hutan kan banyak?" tanya Lucy panik.

"Hei lihat!"

"Ada apa Gray?"

"Itu, aneh. Masa' setelah gurun pasir seperti ini ada hutan?"

"Hm, benar. Memang aneh, atau jangan-jangan..." (Erza)

"Itu memang hutan yang dimaksudkan Wendy!" (Lucy)

Mereka langsung berlari menuju hutan tersebut. Memang benar, itu hutan... hutan belantara. Banyak pohon dan semak yang tumbuh liar disana. Tanahnya pun hampir tidak terlihat karena tertutup lumut dan dedaunan yang gugur. Di dalam hutan tersebut juga gelap.

"Hutan yang menyeramkan" gumam Lucy.

"_Yaahh..._, mungkin tidak seseram Erza, iya kan?" tanya Gray.

"Kau benar" jawab Lucy.

"Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan Natsu?" lanjutnya.

"Dia pingsan karena kepanasan dan dehidrasi" jawab Gray.

"Hhh..., aku lapar" keluh Erza.

'_Erza? Lapar? Tumben sekali?'_ batin Lucy dan Gray _sweatdroped_.

"Kira-kira kita sudah setengah hari berjalan" Lanjut Erza.

"Pantas sudah senja, cepat sekali" sahut Gray sambil mencari-cari letak matahari.

"Erza sebaiknya kita istirahat di sini dulu" kata Lucy menyarankan.

"Baiklah, di antara kalian adakah yang membawa tenda?" tanya Erza, semuanya menggeleng. "...Kalau begitu kita akan tidur di bawah langit malam" lanjutnya.

"Eh!? Erza, apa yang kau katakan? Tidur di bawah langit malam? Gimana nanti kalau ada hewan buas? Seperti harimau atau ular?" tanya Lucy panik.

"Tenang, untuk mengantisipasi kedatangan ular, aku sudah menyiapkan garam" jawab Erza sambil mengangkat sekarung(?) garam dari gerobaknya. Yang lain jadi _sweatdroped_.

'_Kalau dia bawa garam, kenapa dia tidak bawa tenda sekalian?'_ pikir Gray.

"Maaf Gray, tapi aku tidak punya tenda" ujar Erza yang ternyata bisa membaca pikiran Gray. Yang dibaca pikirannya jadi keder, Lucy tertawa _sweatdroped_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam telah tiba, dengan segala kekuatannya Natsu berusaha menyalakan api. Kecil sih, tapi berkat bantuan dari teman-temannya api tersebut berhasil menjadi besar dan bisa menghangatkan mereka semua. Malam semakin larut, mereka semua juga semakin mengantuk, tapi tidak halnya bagi Natsu karena dia sudah tertidur sejak tadi.

"Malam semakin larut, sebaiknya kita tidur, besok kita berangkat pagi-pagi" ujar Erza. Lucy dan Gray mengangguk.

"Lucy, kau bawa selimut?" tanya Erza.

"Ya, kenapa Erza?"

"Aku pinjam"

"Pinjam? untuk apa?"

"Menyelimuti Natsu..."

"Eh!? Enak saja! Selimutku, milikku!"

"Hei, diakan sedang sakit, kalau besok sakitnya tambah parah, kau mau tanggung jawab?" ancam Erza.

Lucy diam saja, ia menoleh kepada Natsu. Badan pemuda itu menggigil karena kedinginan, tidak pernah Lucy melihatnya seperti itu, ia jadi merasa iba.

"Baiklah, (dengan berat hati) aku menyerahkan selimut ini padamu, tapi, ingat untuk Natsu!" kata Lucy, meskipun dalam hati ia masih bergumam... _'Meskipun aku tidak rela, meskipun aku tidak rela, meskipun aku tidak rela!'_. Erza mengangguk dan menyelimuti Natsu dengan selimut Lucy yang lembut dan hangat. Mereka pun tidur dengan nyenyak.

Ketika kira-kira sudah tengah malam, Gray terbangun dari tidurnya, ia ingin buang air. Melihat Lucy yang daritadi tidak bisa tidur karena kedinginan, Gray melepaskan kemejanya. Lucy sendiri malah kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Gray.

"Eh? Gray?"

"Pakailah, kau kedinginan kan?"

"Kau sendiri tidak kedinginan?"

"Kau lupa sihirku ini apa?"

"Oh iya ya, kalau begitu _thanks_!" Lucy kembali ke alam mimpinya.

Setelah kejadian antara Gray dan Lucy, tidak ada lagi yang terbangun malam itu. Hingga pagi menyambut mereka...

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: Minna, hai! *lambai-lambai di depan monitor***

**Chapter 2 udah update nih, bagaimana pendapat kalian? **

**Adakah kesalahan seperti Typo, penggunaan kata yang tidak pada tempatnya, atau yang lainnya?**

**Dan itu kenapa ada GraLu nyempil di akhir? ( '_')a Sudahlah, abaikan saja. Anggap saja itu bonus untuk para pecinta GraLu #slap**

**Dan—benar kan apa kata saya? Natsunya pasti jarang berdialog di sini.**

**Dan—mungkin Natsu akan berdialog kembali di chapter akhir #WHAT!?**

**Tidak, tidak... saya bercanda... tolong simpan dulu golok itu, Natsu Fangirls.**

**Saya akan usahakan Natsu berdialog di chapter depan. Doakan saja.**

**Dan ini balasan saya untuk review-review dari chapter sebelumnyaaaa!**

**Nnatsuki: **Natsunya sakit, Na-san... ( '_')a mari kita doakan saja semoga cepat sembuh

**ErinMizuMizuna-san: **Terima kasih, Erin-san! (saya panggilnya gitu ya?) waaah, beneran tuh shock gegara ada tulisan tamat?

Ups, untuk kemunculan Sting & Rogue, saya nggak janji lho yaaa?

Untuk request fic NaLuStiRo-nya, insyaallah pasti buat kalau ada ide (^_^)

**Runming: **Terima kasih, Runming-san! (^_^)

Ukh, jadi masih ada typo? Saya usahakan chapter-chapter depan no typo deh... terima kasih atas ketelitian anda dalam memburu(?) typo!

**Pidachan99: **Salam kenal juga Pida-chan!

Umm... kayanya emang harus ganti genre deh... ( '_')a saya juga sempat berpikir kalau genre humor tuh nggak cocok dengan keadaan Natsu yang sedang sakaratul maut seperti saat ini *dibakar Natsu juga* soalnya ada alasan juga saya memasukkan genre humor ke fic ini...

Kejutan ya? Hmm... semoga chapter ini bisa jadi kejutan buat Pida-chan #nggak!

Terima kasih atas review-nya (^_^)

**Shyjoker: **Terima kasih atas review-nya! Ini sudah lanjut.

**Shadow night dragon: **Ups, nanti juga tahu sendiri (^_^) Terima kasih review-nya~

**Nah, sekian balasan dari saya~ sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak kepada readers yang sudah bersedia me-review~**

**Akhir kata,**

**Want to review?**

**-Marina Dragneel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Hiro Mashima

**Characters: **Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, & Lucy Heartfilia

**Rating:** K+/T

**Genre(s): **Humor & Adventure

**Warning:** Typo bertebaran, bahasa tidak baku, OOC!Natsu, Natsu-nya jarang berdialog, banyak kalimat yang berbelit-belit, fic humor gagal, genre tidak pas, dll.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Fanfiction**_

**.**

**.**

**ooOoo Penyakit Aneh ooOoo**

**~Chapter 3~**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading!**_

**ooOoo**

**Day 2**

"Hoaaahhmm..." Lucy menguap lebar sekali—mengumpulkan nyawanya yang berpencar-pencar di alam mimpi. Lalu, ia malah bingung sendiri karena melihat Erza, Gray dan Natsu tidak ada di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Ah, itu dia Natsu, dia sedang duduk sendiri di sebuah batu. Lucy datang menghampirinya, dan duduk di samping kanannya.

"_Ne, _bagaimana? Sudah baikan?" tanyanya.

"Belum, malah tambah lemas" jawab Natsu, ia memperlihatkan wajahnya yang pucat kepada Lucy. Lucy jadi iba melihatnya.

"_Hhh..._ sebaiknya kita harus cepat menemukan obat untukmu... wajahmu makin pucat saja..." ujar Lucy.

Natsu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing, lalu terhuyung ke arah Lucy dan bersandar di pundaknya. Lucy yang kaget dengan insiden itu langsung memerah.

"Na... Natsu?" tanyanya.

Natsu tidak menjawab.

Lucy melihat wajahnya (Natsu), _'Lho, tidur? Cepet banget?'_ pikirnya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Gray dan Erza yang membawa alat pancing dan ember, seperti habis memancing (emang mancing kok!). Melihat kejadian langka antara Lucy dan Natsu, mereka langsung menjatuhkan ember masing-masing. Dan mata mereka melebar layaknya kacang K*R*KU.

"Bu...bukan! Ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" Lucy berusaha mendorong Natsu ke arah kiri. Namun naas, Natsu malah jatuh ke pangkuannya. Melihat itu, Gray dan Erza membalikkan badan mereka dan pergi

"_Gomen_, kami mengganggumu" kata mereka berdua.

"HEI! JANGAN PERGI! KALIAN JANGAN SALAH PAHAM DULU!" teriak Lucy (Di sini ditunjukan burung-burung terbang akibat suara kencang Lucy).

.

.

.

"Ehem, maaf Lucy, kami jadi salah paham" ujar Erza sambil sedikit menahan malu—malu karena salah paham.

"Ha-ha, tidak apa-apa kok" kata Lucy.

"Benar nih? Kami dimaafin?" tanya Gray.

"Beneran! Ciyus, deh!" jawab Lucy sambil menunjukkan _peace_.

"Tadi itu _Flame head _tiba-tiba tidur dan bersandar kepadamu ya?" tanya Gray lagi.

"Begitulah, mukanya tambah pucat saja" jawab Lucy.

"Mungkin itu akibat dari penyakitnya dan jangka waktu untuknya hidup yang semakin sedikit" ujar Erza.

"Makanya kita harus cepat menemukan buah G atau apalah itu!" sahut Lucy.

"Ah, tapi kita belum makan" ujar Gray

"Memang kalian tadi dapat ikan?" tanya Lucy.

"Tidak"

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Dan...

"LALU KITA MAU MAKAN APA!?" teriak Lucy (di sini ditunjukan burung-burung terbang akibat suara kencang Lucy).

"Yaa... kita tidak usah makan" ujar Erza santai.

"Heh? Kau bercanda, Erza? Perutku sudah keroncongan sejak pagi buta tadi, tadi malam kita tidak makan apa-apa!" ujar Gray dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

"Ayo Lucy, kita lanjutkan perjalanan" ajak Erza sambil menarik gerobaknya. Lucy mengangguk kecil.

"Hei, kita belum makan! Masa' sudah mau berangkat lagi!?" tanya Gray.

"Kalau mau makan, makan aja gundulmu itu!" seru Erza.

"Hei, aku serius!"

.

.

.

Terlihat saat ini, posisi Erza ada di depan seperti pemimpin, ia sedang menebas-nebas semar belukar yang menghalangi pandangan mereka, diikuti Lucy yang bertugas membawa barang bawaan Gray, Natsu dan juga miliknya, dan diikuti Gray yang sekarang sedang berusaha menggendong Natsu yang terlihat ringan namun berat itu.

**Tep! **Erza menghentikan langkanya.

"Hn? Ada apa, Erza?" tanya Lucy yang hampir saja menabrak Erza dari belakang.

"Hei, menurut kalian, kita harus lewat mana?" tanya Erza.

"Lewat mana?" Lucy melihat ke depan, terlihat di depan mereka ada sebuah persimpangan.

"Memang menurutmu kita lewat mana?" tanya Gray.

"Aku saja bingung!" jawab Erza.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang tentukan," Lucy berjalan menuju depan, dan mulai merapalkan mantranya, "Cap-cip-cup kembang kuncup pilih mana yang mau di cup" jari telunjuknya berhenti di persimpangan arah kanan.

"Kanan! Kita ke kanan!" serunya.

"Haruskah kami percaya pada pilihanmu itu?" tanya Erza _sweatdroped_.

"Percayalah! Kadang ini berhasil!" jawab Lucy girang.

'_Benarkah? Ada kata 'kadang' di situ, berarti tidak selalu berhasil kan?'_ batin Gray ragu.

"Nah, apa yang kita harus tunggu? Ayo jalan!" kini giliran Lucy yang berprofesi sebagai pemimpin.

Dan, ternyata benar... pilihan kadang tak selalu berhasil. Apalagi itu adalah pilihan yang pakai aji-aji pengawuran (Baca: matra asal-asalan). Team Natsu yang tidak lengkap tanpa Happy, Wendy dan Carla ini akhirnya mengalami berbagai insiden yang hampir (mungkin tidak semuanya) membuat mereka mati. Contohnya sebagai berikut...

.

.

.

**-Panic 1-**

Lucy tetap berjalan di depan layaknya pemimpin. Saking riangnya, dia sampai tidak lihat kalau dia telah menginjak tombol jebakan. Dan itu membuatnya jatuh kedalam lubang jebakan yang berisi duri.

"KYAAAA!" teriaknya.

"LUCY!" teriak Erza yang langsung ikut terjun bersama Lucy (niatnya ingin menyelamatkan).

"ERZAAA!" teriak Gray yang langsung melemparkan Natsu ke semak-semak di belakangnya. Dia meraih tangan Erza, "Ber...bertahanlah kalian... _ukh..._".

"Hyaaaaa! Erzaaa... aku takut! Di bawah banyak duriiii!" teriak Lucy, badannya bergoyang-goyang karena takut.

"Lucy! Jangan bergerak, _baka_!" teriak Erza.

"Hoi! Perhatian dikit dong sama aku! Kalian berdua ini beratnya minta ampun!" sahut Gray.

Karena tidak bisa menahan beratnya Erza dan Lucy, akhirnya Gray pun ikut jatuh ke dalam lubang itu.

"HUUUWAAAAAAA!"

Gray dan Erza pasrah dengan apa yang akan menimpa mereka nanti, sedangkan Lucy berusaha keras memikirkan cara agar mereka tidak mati di lubang itu.

'_Aduh Lucyyyy! Pikir! Pikir! Kau tidak mau mati sekarang kan!? Kau masih harus mencarikan obat untuk Natsu kan!? Ayolah berpikir! Oh iya! Panggil Aries!'_ pikirnya keras.

"_Open gate of the ram! Aries!_"

Aries langsung datang dengan mengeluarkan bulu empuknya, berharap itu bisa jadi kasur agar majikan dan teman-temannya selamat dari maut.

**BLUKH! **Mereka bertiga (Lucy, Erza, Gray) berhasil mendarat mulus namun tidak anggun di atas kasur buatan Aries tersebut.

"Ah, _Arigatou_ Aries! Kau datang tepat waktu!" ujar Lucy lega.

"Kau juga menyelamatkan nyawa kami!" Gray menyeringai lebar.

"_Sumimasen..._ aku... aku..."

"Hei, kenapa minta maaf? Harusnya kau bangga" Erza memotong perkataan Aries.

"_Su...sumimasen_... untunglah kalian tidak apa-apa..." ujap Aries sambil tersenyum tipis.

Lucy ikut tersenyum, "Baiklah, Aries! Kau boleh kembali! Terima kasih atas bantuannya!"

"Sama-sama, Lucy-sama" Aries langsung menghilang.

"Yosh! Sekarang kita hanya harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya keluar dari lubang pengap ini!" ujar Gray sambil berdiri.

"Oh iya, Natsu tidak ikut jatuh, Gray kau kemanakan dia?" tanya Erza.

"Natsu? Oh, kalau itu, tadi dia aku lemparkan entah kemana karena ingin menolong kalian" jawab Gray enteng.

Suasana tiba-tiba jadi hening...

3

2

1

0

...

"BAGAIMANA KALAU DIA KENAPA-KENAPA, DASAR_ BAKAAAAA_!"

**-Panic 1 End-**

Setelah berhasil keluar dari lubang itu, mereka bertiga langsung mencari Natsu. Ternyata dia tersangkut di antara semak belukar. Mereka langsung mengangkatnya dan Gray kembali menggendongnya.

"Hei, bagaimana? Apa kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah jalan yang ditunjukan si _Blondie_ ini?" Gray menatap Lucy sinis, yang ditatap tertawa _sweatdroped_ sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Erza hanya diam.

"Oi! Erza! Jawab dong!" Gray memanggil Erza, Erza sendiri masih bengong.

"Hei!" Gray mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Diam kau dan lihat itu!" kata Erza sambil menunjuk sebuah jalan yang ada papan penunjuknya. Gray dan Lucy langsung tercengang begitu melihat papan itu berisi tulisan "Jalan menuju tumbuhan buah G".

"Jalan menuju buah G? Beneran tuh?" tanya Gray.

"Hal yang tidak mudah untuk dipercaya" ujar Lucy sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hei, tidak ada salahnya mencobakan?" saran Erza.

"Baiklah..., kalau Erza yang menyuruh, aku tidak berani membantah" ucap Gray.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo, mereka langsung melesat menuju jalan yang ada papan penunjuknya tersebut. Tanpa mereka ketahui, seperti yang dijabarkan Narator di atas, beberapa musibah sudah mengancam mereka.

.

.

.

**-Panic 2-**

"Hei, apa kalian tidak lelah? Kita istirahat dululah..." ujar Gray yang dari tadi terus mengeluh karena lapar.

"Ti—dak! kita tidak boleh istirahat 1 detik pun! Karena Natsu sekarang sedang di ambang kematian!" ucap Erza dengan nada tinggi.

"Kita juga bisa mati kelaparan, kalau begini terus..." sahut Lucy.

"Memangnya kau tidak lapar, Erza?" tanya Gray.

"Tidak" jawab Erza.

**KRUYUUK...** (Suara perut Erza)

"Nah, itu suara apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Ehem!" Erza sedikit berdeham, malu karena ketahuan dia juga lapar.

"_Ne_, kelihatannya kau juga lapar, hei Erza?" goda Gray.

**BRUAK!** (Efek suara Erza memukul kepala Gray)

"ADAW!"

"Tenanglah, kita cari makanan sambil melanjutkan perjalanan saja bagaimana?" saran Lucy.

"_Yahh..._ baiklah" Erza mengangguk-angguk.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mencari makanan sambil melanjutkan perjalanan. Tiba-tiba Gray melihat setumpuk buah-buahan di bawah sebuah pohon, matanya langsung berbinar-binar melihat itu.

"Kalian berdua kesini!" Gray melambaikan tangannya kepada Lucy dan Erza.

"Ada apa?" Mereka berdua (Lucy dan Erza) berlari menghampiri Gray.

"Lihat ini! Aku menemukan setumpuk buah-buahan!"

Mata Erza dan Lucy langsung berbinar-binar layaknya Gray, setelah melihat setumpuk buah-buahan tersebut.

"Waaaah, banyak sekali!" seru Lucy senang.

"Iya kan? kita bisa kenyang kalau begini!" ujar Gray.

"Tapi, kita juga harus sisakan sebagian untuk Natsu, diakan tidur" sahut Erza.

"Awet banget tidurnya?" tanya Lucy.

"Nggak tahu" jawab Erza.

"Aaaah! Sudahlah! Yang penting kita hajar nih buah!" seru Gray.

Erza tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, _'Tunggu! Firasatku buruk tentang ini, mana ada orang yang sengaja menaruh setumpuk buah-buahan seperti ini untuk orang lain! Jangan-jangan ini adalah...'_

"Lucy, Gray! Cepat kita minggir dari sini!" teriak Erza. Gray yang kaget mendengarnya tidak sengaja meninjak tombol penjerat.

**SRAAAAAK!** Mereka bertiga langsung terjerat dengan keadaan terbalik dan tergantung di atas pohon. Sedangkan Natsu jatuh dari gendongan Gray, karena kepalanya terbentur tanah, ia langsung pingsan seketika.

'_Sudah kuduga...'_ batin Erza sambil _facepalm_.

"Uwoooo! Kepalaku pusing jika terbalik seperti ini!" ujar Gray, sedangkan Lucy berusaha menutup roknya.

"Erza, kau kan punya pedang, tolong potong talinya dong!" kata Lucy.

"Susah tau' kalau motong tali posisinya kebalik kaya' gini!" seru Erza. Dia mengeluarkan pedangnya, dan berusaha memotong tali yang menjerat mereka bertiga.

**Tes!** (Efek suara tali yang berhasil dipotong)

"Yeeeeiiii! Berhasil!" seru mereka bertiga, yang langsung jatuh dalam keadaan kepala duluan yang menentuh tanah.

Saat itu juga, seekor landak nampang tepat di bawah mereka bertiga sambil tersenyum mengejek—yang langsung membuat mereka bertiga berteriak—

"UWAAAAAAAAA!"

**Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! UOOOGGHHH! BEEEEEEEP!**

**-Panic 2 End-**

"Landak sialan! Kusate dia nanti!" umpat Gray, mukanya penuh dengan duri landak.

"Paling enggak ada yang bernasib sama denganmu kan, Gray?" hibur Lucy sambil mencabuti duri landak yang menancap di muka Gray.

"Huh! _Flame Head_ enak ya, dia tidak tersiksa kaya' kita" ucap Gray sambil menoleh ke arah Natsu yang pingsan.

"Keberuntungannya kali!" ujar Lucy.

"Benar, ada orang pernah berkata 'Orang bodoh kalah sama orang pintar, orang pintar kalah sama orang yang beruntung'" sahut Erza.

"Jadi menurutmu kita ini orang pintar?" tanya Gray.

Suasana jadi hening...

"Fu-fu-fu, aku tidak pernah dibilang pintar oleh siapapun" ujar Erza.

"Aku juga, kalau di bilang 'aneh' itu sering" ucap Lucy.

"Itu membuktikan kalau kalian ini bodoh" kata Gray, yang langsung memancing kemarahan para gadis.

"Apa kau bilang?" Erza mengancam Gray menggunakan pedang, sedangkan Lucy mengikat Gray menggunakan cambuknya.

"Eh... _ano... eto..._" Gray tergagap.

**BRUAK! JDUAK! DZING! GEDUBRAK! CTARRR! JDEEER!**

.

.

.

**-Panic 3-**

_Poor _Gray, belum lama dia menahan sakit akibat mukanya tertancap duri landak, dia sudah di hajar sampai babak belur oleh Erza dan Lucy hanya karena menyebut 2 kata "Kalian" dan "Bodoh" di depan mereka. Sekarang dia juga masih harus menggendong Natsu. Sekarang posisi Gray adalah di belakang sendiri, agak jauh dari Erza dan Lucy.

"Hei, Gray! Cepat!" seru Erza, yang dipanggil diam saja.

"Kau kenapa? Gusar? Geram? Jengkel? Terhina?" tanya Erza bertubi-tubi.

Gray masih diam.

"Baiklah, daripada kau marah, lebih baik kita istirahat beberapa menit disini" ujar Erza.

Wajah Gray yang tadinya murung, kini jadi bersemangat. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Erza dan Lucy.

"Nah, itulah yang ku inginkan dari tadi!" ujarnya kemudian.

Erza bersandar di sebuang dinding tebing setinggi kira-kira 7 meter, dan tanpa sengaja ia menekan sebuah tonjolan batu yang ternyata itu adalah tombol pembuka goa.

**GREEEEK!** Pintu goa tersebut terbuka, dari dalam goa terdengar suara seperti benda menggelinding. Mereka bertiga menengok ke dalam. Suara benda itu semakin dekat dan...

**GLUNDUNG! GLUNDUNG! GLUNDUNG!** Munculah sebuah bola batu raksasa. Bola batu itu mengejar mereka, saat itu juga mereka berteriak dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"HUUUWAAAAA!"

"Uwaaaaa! Kita sudah 3 kali kena sial!" teriak Lucy, tentunya sambil berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Gray! Pakai sihirmu, untuk menahan laju si bola raksasa sialan itu!" teriak Erza.

"Oke! Akan kucoba! _Ice make! Hammer!_"

**BRAAK!** Tapi, bukannya batu itu yang hancur, malah palu es buatan Gray yang hancur. Bola batu itupun masih terus mengejar mereka.

"Hoi! Kenapa kita tetap di kejar!?" teriak Erza.

"Sihirku tidak mampu menghancurkan batunya!" teriak Gray, ia melihat jurang tepat di depan mereka.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Belok ke kiri!" teriaknya kemudian, Erza dan Lucy langsung berbelok ke kiri, dan bola itu terus meluncur ke depan hingga akhirnya jatuh ke jurang.

**BRAAAAK!** (Efek suara bola batu jatuh ke jurang)

"_Hosh...hosh...hosh..._ untunglah..._hosh...hosh..._kita cepat menghindar..." ujar Gray terengah-engah.

"Kau benar, kalau tidak kita sudah jadi keripik manusia!" sahut Lucy.

"Ada orang berkata 'Kucing itu bernyawa 9', kelihatannya kita masih diberi kesempatan hidup oleh Tuhan" ujar Erza sambil mengurut dada.

'_Dan apa hubungannya kucing bernyawa 9 dengan perkataanmu itu?'_ batin Lucy.

"Okey! Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya!" seru Gray sambil berdiri (tadi posisinya Gray duduk). Lucy dan Erza mengangguk.

**-Panic 3 End-**

.

.

.

Hari semakin senja, hingga akhirnya menjadi malam. Mereka berempat memutuskan untuk istiharat di sebuah goa yang ditemukan oleh Erza. Natsu pun juga tersadar dari pingsannya, Author jadi kasihan karena Natsu tidak diberi dialog satu katapun. Akhirnya Author memutuskan untuk membuat Natsu berdialog di sini.

"Tinggal besok ya..." gumam Natsu lirih.

"Besok?" tanya Lucy.

"Ya, kalian tinggal menunggu saja. Melihat aku mati di depan kalian" jawab Natsu.

**GREP!** Gray mencengkeram syal Natsu.

"Apa maksudmu? Mati? Jadi kau mau menyerah begitu saja?" tanya Gray, Natsu diam saja.

"Gray! Hentikan!" bentak Erza. Gray langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Kau harus tahu ini _Flame head_! Aku ingin sekali membuatmu babak belur, tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati! Apalagi di depan Lucy dan Erza!" kata Gray.

"Kami tidak ingin kehilanganmu Natsu... kami ingin kau tetap hidup..." ucap Lucy, kini pipinya mulai basah oleh air mata.

"Lucy benar, kami di sini untuk mencarikanmu obat agar kau bisa sembuh" ucap Erza.

"Jadi _Flame Head_..." Gray merangkul Natsu, "Kau masih mau hidup kan?" lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

Natsu menyeringai balik, dan mengangguk mantap.

"Yah..., paling tidak kau masih bisa menyeringai lebar saat sakit, itu suatu kelebihan" ucap Gray lagi.

"Hari sudah malam, ayo kalian cepat tidur" suruh Erza.

"Okey!" jawab Natsu, Lucy, dan Gray bersama-sama.

Malam itupun semua tertidur dengan nyenyak dan bermimpi indah—mungkin...

* * *

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: Halooo! Saya kembali membawa chapter baru~ \(^v^)/**

**Chapter ini panjangnya 2k lebih lho~ (minus A/N) nggak bosan kan bacanya? Kalo bosan bilang aja kok, nggak apa-apa *ngorek tanah***

**Masih ada kesalahankah, seperti typo dkk? Please, tell me!**

**Nah, setelah chapter kemarin ada hint GraLu-nya, di sini malah ada hint NaLu-nya~ anda beruntung karena membaca chapter ini, NaLu shippers~ #nggak!**

**Dan—akhirnya, Natsu kebagian dialog juga... *lap ingus* setelah chapter kemarin Cuma kebagian 1 dialog—dan tak jelas pula dialognya...**

**DAN INI YANG TERPENTING! Saya sempat lihat di review kalo ada 2 reviewers yang tanya, 'Kenapa Natsu malah dibawa berpetualang? Kenapa tidak ditinggal di guild saja?'**

**Ehem, kalau soal itu... sebenarnya saya juga baru nyadar... *dibantai rame-rame***

**Tidak, tidak, saya cuma bercanda. Ada alasannya kok, kenapa Natsu malah dibawa berpetualang begitu, bukannya ditinggal di guild saja.**

**Itu karena—**

**Akan saya jelaskan chapter 5~~ ( '3')b #dor! Beneran kok, akan saya jelasin di chapter 5!**

**Dan ini balasan saya untuk review Readers di chapter sebelumnya!**

**Nnatsuki: **untuk penjelasan kenapa Natsu di bawa berpetualang, akan saya jelaskan di chapter 5 (^_^)

Wah, bener nih nggak ada typo? Alhamdulillah! *sujud syukur* Terima kasih reviewnya~

**Natsuki DDS: **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview~ ini sudah lanjut (^_^)

**Pidachan99: **Iya Pida-chan, mereka mau mempercepat kematian Natsu *digorok Natsu* saya bercanda, penjelasannya di chapter 5 yaa~~

Waaa~ di chapter ini saya kasih Natsu kesempatan berdialog lho~ meski di akhir chapter ( '_')a

Mari kita doakan semoga Natsu cepat mati #PLAK! Eh salah, maksudnya cepat sembuh!

Terima kasih review-nya~

**Youdontknow: **Jangan mengira fic ini sudah tamat, karena fic ini multichap (UvU)b

NaLu? Di chapter ini ada hint-nya lho~~

Terima kasih telah bersedia membaca dan mereview!

**ErinMizuMizuna-Chan: **Erin-saaaan~~ *lari slowmotion ke arah Erin-san* *ditendang*

Uwaaa, Erin-san sampai mereview 2 kali! (/v/)a

Wah, setelah shock karena ada tulisan TAMAT, sekarang malah shock karena Wendy bilang Natsu bisa mati? Ufufufu~ siap-siap ya~ nanti ada yang bakal lebih menge-shock-an(?) lagi loooh~ *tebar clue*

Uhh... saya jadi malu sendiri pas anda bilang kalo fic ini bikin deg-deg-an sekaligus lucu (kyaaa~) (/v\)

Terima kasih banyak telah mereview!

**Monkey D nico: **Hihihi, nanti juga tahu sendiri~ #plak! Terima kasih telah mereview~

**Hana Hii-chan:** Eeehh... aduuhh... jangan nangis! Cup-cup, nih kukasih Natsu(?)

Hint NaLu? Anda sungguh sangat beruntung membaca chapter ini! (^_^)

Tuh Nat, *colek natsu* Entar dibunuh loh kalo mati!(?)

Ufufu~ semoga anda tertular penyakitnya~ *senyum laknat* *digampar* eh, maaf... maksud saya semoga tidak tertular!

Terima kasih reviewnya!

**Nah, sekian balasan dari saya, sekali lagi terima kasih telah mau membaca dan mereview!**

**Akhir kata,**

**Want to review?**

**-Marina Dragneel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Hiro Mashima

**Characters: **Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet,& Lucy Heartfilia

**Rating:** K+/T

**Genre(s): **Humor & Adventure

**Warning:** Typo bertebaran, bahasa tidak baku, OOC!Natsu, Natsu-nya jarang berdialog, banyak kalimat yang berbelit-belit, fic humor gagal, genre tidak pas, dll.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Fanfiction**_

**.**

**.**

**ooOoo Penyakit Aneh ooOoo**

**~Chapter 4~**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading!**_

**ooOoo**

**Last day**

Pagi yang cerah menyambut dunia, saat itu juga Erza terbangun dari tidurnya. Lucy dan Gray masih tertidur nyenyak, sedangkan Natsu...

"Heiiii, Natsu bangun, Lucy, Gray banguuuun!" panggilnya. Ia membalikkan badan Natsu, dan apakah yang terjadi?

"Natsu? Natsu!? Natsu! Hei, bangun! Natsu!" teriaknya, setelah melihat Natsu sudah pucat pasi, dan bibirnya memutih.

"_Hoooaaahhmm..._ hei Erza! Kalau teriak kira-kira dong!" bentak Gray yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Iya, ada apa siiiih?" timpal Lucy.

"Na...Natsu... di...dia..."

"Haaah? Ada apa dengan _Flame Head?_" tanya Gray.

"Lihat, badannya dingin, mukanya pucat, jangan-jangan... ah tidak! Tidak mungkin!" Erza menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya—tidak percaya.

Gray memeriksa denyut nadi dan nafas Natsu, "Ah, dia masih hidup, tidak apa-apa".

"Aku lupa, ini adalah hari terakhir. Kita harus cepat menemukan buahnya! Natsu tidak mungkin bertahan sampai senja ini!" ucap Lucy.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cepat siap-siap dan melanjutkan perjalanan, semoga buahnya cepat ditemukan" ujar Erza.

"Hei..., apa kita tidak istirahat dulu? Kita kan belum makan?" tanya Gray.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk istirahat, waktu hidup Natsu tinggal hari ini!" jawab Erza.

"Gray, kalau kau lelah menggendong Natsu biar aku saja yang meggendong" kata Lucy menghibur Gray.

"Memang kau kuat?" tanya Gray.

"_Errr_... sebenarnya tidak, tapi aku bisa memanggilkan Horologium" jawab Lucy.

Suasana jadi hening...

"_Um..._ kelihatannya tidak usah, aku takut kalau dia muntah lagi jika dinaikkan ke Horologium, biar aku saja" ucap Gray.

"Sebenarnya dari tadi aku ingin tanya..." Lucy menggaruk pipinya—kelihatan berpikir.

"Tanya apa, Lucy?" tanya Gray.

"Kenapa Natsu tidak muntah saat kau gendong? Bukankah posisinya jadi bergoyang-goyang jika kau berjalan atau berlari?" tanya Lucy.

"Mungkin karena aku ini makhluk hidup" jawab Gray enteng.

"HOROLOGIUM JUGA MAKHLUK HIDUP TAHUUU!" teriak Lucy.

.

.

.

Setelah perdebatan tidak jelas antara Gray dan Lucy, mereka bertiga pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka berjalan agak cepat karena waktu mereka semakin sempit. Sekitar 2-3 jam berjalan Erza, Gray dan Lucy melihat sebuah palang bertuliskan, "Jalan pintas menuju buah G, ikuti tanda panah" dengan gambar anah panah menunjuk ke sebuah jalan setapak kecil yang lebarnya mungkin hanya 20 cm-an, dan di sisi kanan-kirinya adalah jurang.

"Jadi, kita harus lewat jalan tikus ini?" tanya Gray sambil membenarkan gendongannya terhadap Natsu.

"Hmm... kurasa begitu..." jawab Erza sambil menggosok dagunya.

Mendengar perkataan Erza, Gray jadi menelan ludah, _'Oh God... aku tidak yakin bisa berjalan tanpa jatuh nantinya...'_ batinnya takut. Ia kembali membenarkan posisi Natsu yang melorot ***lagi*** dari gendongannya.

"Eee... apa tidak ada jalan lain? Yang lebih aman gitu?" tanya Lucy, kelihatannya dia satu pikiran dengan Gray. Takut.

Erza membaca tulisan kecil di pojok kanan-bawah palang, "Di sini tertulis, kalau cari jalan lain yang lebih aman, kita perlu memutari hutan dan itu butuh waktu yang lama, sekitar... 1 hari penuh, sedangkan kalau lewat sini, Cuma butuh kira-kira seperempat hari saja" jelasnya.

"Tapi... nanti kalau jatuh gimana?" Lucy mulai kelihatan gelisah.

"Umm..." Erza berpikir sebentar, lalu mengambil segulung tali tambang dari gerobaknya, "Ikat badan kalian dengan ini, kalau nanti salah satu dari kita terjatuh, maka semua terjatuh" ujarnya sambil menyondorkan tali tersebut pada Lucy dan Gray.

'_JADI KAU MENGAJAK KAMI MATI BERSAMA-SAMA GITU!?'_ teriak Lucy dan Gray dalam hati.

"Lalu, kau akan meninggalkan gerobakmu di sini kan?" Tanya Lucy sambil melihat gerobak Erza.

"Kau bercanda? Semua kebutuhanku ada di sini, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya!" jawab Erza.

"Ta-tapi jalannya sempit... dan gerobakmu terlalu besar, bagaimana cara membawanya?"

"Aku... akan mengangkatnya sampai seberang jalan ini!" Erza memandang Lucy dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata, 'WATASHI-WA-TSUYOI!' ala anime sebelah.

Lucy yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa sweatdroped.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di tengah-tengah jalan tikus tersebut. Erza di depan, diikuti Lucy dan Gray di belakang. Tentu tali yang Erza berikan tadi melilit tubuh mereka berempat (Natsu juga). Erza yang berada di posisi paling depan tetap berjalan dengan tenang sambil mengangkat gerobaknya, Lucy terus berkomat-kamit—berdoa semoga mereka tidak jatuh ke jurang yang terlihat tanpa ujung di sisi kiri dan kanan mereka, sedangkan Gray terus membenarkan posisi Natsu yang terus-menerus melorot dari gendongannya, sambil sesekali mengeluh tentangnya.

"Oi _Flame Head_! Jangan melorot terus!" seru Gray. Ia berhenti sejenak dan membenarkan posisi Natsu.

"_Gomen-gomen..._ kalau aku masih bisa jalan, aku tidak akan sudi kau gendong, _Ice Freak_" jawab Natsu lirih, badannya terasa semakin lemas.

"Tch, sudah sakit, kau masih bisa saja menghina! Awas kau, kalau sudah sembuh nanti!"

"Sudah, kalian berdua jangan bertengkar, perhatikan jalannya! Aku tidak mau kalian terpeleset dan jatuh!" tegur Lucy.

Erza yang berada di depan sendiri tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat 2 orang di belakangnya tanpa sengaja menabraknya. Lucy dan Gray jadi terhuyung dan hampir saja jatuh.

"Aduh, Erza! Kok tiba-tiba berhenti, sih!?" Lucy mengusap dahinya yang terantuk armor Erza.

"Kalian, lihat itu!" Erza menunjuk sesuatu di depannya. Sebuah pintu goa.

"JA-JALAN KELUAR!" seru Lucy senang.

"Akhirnya..." Gray mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

**Krek!** Tiba-tiba mereka berempat mendengar suara retakan tepat di belakang mereka.

"Huh? Suara apa itu tadi?" tanya Gray sambil menoleh ke belakang, lalu dia terkejut.

"Ada apa,Gray?" tanya Lucy yang ikut menoleh ke belakang.

"La-lari..."

"Hah?"

"LUCY, ERZA! LARI! JALANNYA RETAK!" teriak Gray.

**Krek-krek-krek! BRAAAZZZ! **Tanah di belakang mereka runtuh.

"UWAAAAAH! LARIIIIII!" mereka bertiga berteriak dan lari sekencang-kencangnya. Agak susah, karena lebar jalannya hanya 20 cm-an.

"ERZAAAA! CEPAAAAT!" teriak Lucy.

"AKU SEDANG BERUSAHA LARI! GEROBAKKU BERAT TAHU!" teriak Erza.

"LEMPAR SAJA GEROBAKMU KE SEBERANG SANA!" teriak Gray.

"Ah, idemu bagus juga" Erza lalu melemparkan gerobaknya tepat ke dalam pintu goa.

**BRAAKK!** (efek suara gerobak Erza jatuh setelah dilemparkan)

"AH, AKU LUPA KALAU DI DALAMNYA BANYAK BENDA YANG MUDAH PECAH!" teriak Erza sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"LUPAKAN SOAL BENDA YANG MUDAH PECAH ITU! CEPAT LARI!" teriak Gray mengingatkan.

Mereka terus berlari, dan akhirnya berhasil sampai dengan selamat di depan pintu goa. Mereka nampak lelah sekali, terutama Gray. Bayangkan, bila dia dari kemarin dengan perut kosong terus menggendong Natsu. Karena kelelahan menggendong terus, Gray menurunkan Natsu dari gendongannya dan menyandarkannya pada dinding luar goa.

"_Hosh-hosh-hosh..._ ha-hampir saja... _hosh-hosh..._" ujar Lucy sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Ye-yeah..." Gray mengangguk, "Tapi, kelihatannya saat pulang nanti kita harus mengambil rute memutari hutan..."

"Benar juga, jalannya sudah runtuh semua" sahut Erza.

"_Umm..._ Natsu?" Lucy memanggil Natsu. Yang dipanggil menoleh kepadanya pelan.

"Ada apa, Luce?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Yeah, hanya sedikit pusing akibat goncangan saat _Ice Freak_ lari tadi..." Natsu menjawab sambil memijit kepalanya.

"Oi, sudah diselamatkan, masih menghina juga kau!" ujar Gray sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Natsu.

"Masa bodoh" Natsu memalingkan mukanya dari Gray.

**Ctik!** Munculah perempatan imajiner di pelipis Gray. Ia kelihatan kesal dengan perlakuan Natsu terhadapnya. Kalau sekarang Natsu sedang sehat mungkin mereka sudah—ah, lupakan saja.

"_Hhh_... benar... banyak barangku yang pecah... kau harus tanggung jawab, Gray" ujar Erza sambil memunguti barang-barang miliknya yang terjatuh dari gerobaknya saat dilemparkan.

"KENAPA HARUS AKU!?"

"Kau yang mengusulkan aku melempar gerobakku..." aura kelam mulai menyelimuti Erza, "—Dan artinya kau harus tanggung jawab!" Erza menatap Gray dengan tatapan siap-terkam-kapan-saja-dimana-saja. Dengan sapu di tangan kiri dan kantong plastik di tangan kanan, eh tunggu dulu... apa ini?

"E-Erza? K-kau mau apa?" Gray menatap takut Erza yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan deathglare super menghias tubuhnya.

"Gray..." Erza mencengkeram bahu Gray.

"E-eh!? Hekh!? UAAAAKH!"

.

.

.

~Rest in Peace: Gray Fullbuster~

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Gray, sedang membersihkan pecahan-pecahan barang-barang pribadi Erza. Ditambah lagi dia harus mengganti semuanya saat mereka pulang nanti. Ditambah lagi nanti dia harus terus menggendong Natsu. Ditambah lagi perutnya tambah keroncongan bahkan dangdutan. Ditambah lagi dia harus membantu mencari buah G untuk obat Natsu. Dan—dan—oh, sudah cukup...

"Hoi! Bersihinnya cepetan dikit, dong! Waktu kita sudah banyak yang terbuang, nih!" bentak Erza sambil melihat jam tangannya(?) *memang di jaman mereka udah ada jam yah?*.

"Tch!" Gray cuma mendecih pelan. Di dalam hati dia bersumpah akan mengutuk Erza setelah ini. Nggak jadi, ding... dia terlalu takut pada wanita perkasa itu...

"Lalu, Lucy—" Erza menolehkan kepalanya pada Lucy.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Natsu?" tanya Erza. Dia berjalan mendekati Lucy.

"Yahh... aku juga tidak tahu, dia hanya kusuruh tidur sebentar agar pusingnya berkurang," jawab Lucy sambil memandangi wajah tidur Natsu. Membuatnya tersenyum tipis. (Aww~ so sweet~#plak!)

"Yosh! Aku sudah selesai!" Gray mengangkat kantung yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan pecahan barang-barang Erza. Ia mengelap peluhnya, bangga dengan hasil kerja kerasnya.

"Bagus, ayo kita pergi dari sini! Gray, gendong Natsu" perintah Erza.

Mata Gray terbelalak, "Ap-hei! Aku barus saja selesai membersihkan ini! Aku lelah!"

"Lalu, apa maumu?" Erza menatap Gray sinis.

"Ti-tidak jadi..."

.

.

.

Mereka ber-tiga berjalan (minus Natsu karena dia digendong) menelusuri goa yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan keluar. Mengikuti tanda panah yang terukir di dinding goa. Hingga mereka menemukan sebuah persimpangan.

"_Geez_... sudah dua kali kita menemukan persimpangan seperti ini... sekarang lewat mana?" Lucy bertanya pada Erza.

"Entahlah, mungkin kau harus menggunakan mantramu lagi, Lucy" jawab Erza asal.

"Aku tidak yakin..." Lucy menggaruk kepalanya, "Bukankah... kita jadi menemui banyak masalah, setelah aku memilih asal jalan yang akan kita tempuh di persimpangan pertama?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Paling tidak mantramu itu berhasil membuat kita menemukan jalan menuju buah G! Yahh... meski harus kuakui, pilihanmu itu memang mengundang banyak masalah" jawab Gray.

Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memandang Gray sebal, "Jadi, maksudmu semua ini salahku begitu? Ya sudah! Pilih sendiri jalanmu, sana!" ujarnya sambil memalingkan muka.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Lucy melihat ada sebuah tulisan di dinding goa, "Ikuti—tanda panah..." lalu dia menoleh pada Gray dan Erza.

"Kita—harus mengikuti tanda panah?" tanya Erza.

"Kelihatannya, sih..." Lucy menggosok dagunya, "Coba kita cari dulu".

"Okey"

.

.

Lalu...

.

.

Mereka sudah berpuluh-puluh menit mencari tanda panah di daerah dimana mereka berpijak sekarang. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Padahal mereka sudah memeriksa daerah itu berkali-kali.

"Hei, katemu tidaK?" tanya Lucy, posisinya sekarang sedang jongkok—mencari di balik batu-batu di dalam goa.

"Tidak!" Erza menjawab dalam posisi merangkak (dia sedang mencari di lantai goa).

"Di dinding sekitar sana juga tidak ada" jawab Gray sambil menunjuk 2 persimpangan di belakangnya.

"Huh, di dinding tidak ada! Di lantai tidak ada! Di balik batu pun tidak ada! Lalu, dimana sih?" keluh Lucy sambil berdiri.

'_Emang udang apa, di balik batu?'_ batin Gray, "_Err_... sudah periksa langit-langit?" tanyanya kemudian.

Erza dan Lucy menoleh cepat pada Gray, "KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI!?" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Gray mengendikkan bahunya, "Baru terpikirkan" ujarnya.

"_Hmm..._" Erza mendongakkan kepalanya—memandang langit-langit goa. Dilihatnya sebuah panah kayu yang digantung menghadap ke persimpangan sebelah kanan.

"ADA!"

"Ada?"

Erza menunjuk panah kayu yang dia lihat, "Atas! Benar-benar di atas!" seketika itu juga Gray dan Lucy ikut mendongakkan kepala mereka.

"Wakh! Benar!" seru Lucy senang.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo pergi!" ajak Gray. Lucy dan Erza mengangguk.

.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka, di lorong goa yang dipenuhi stalaktit dan stalakmit. Dengan penerangan seadanya—obor yang susah payah Natsu buat dari apinya—mereka terus berjalan menyusuri goa—mengikuti tanda panah yang terukir di dinding goa. Hingga mereka melihat secercah cahaya, tepat di depan mereka.

"OH! Ada jalan keluar!" seru Gray sambil menunjuk cahaya di depan mereka.

"Kuharap setelah ini kita segera menemukan buah G... mengingat Natsu yang keadaannya semakin parah..." Lucy memandang khawatir Natsu yang ada di gendongan Gray.

"Aku juga berharap begitu" ujar Erza sambil terus berjalan ke depan.

Ketika mereka berada di luar goa, hamparan rumput hijau segera menyambut mereka. Membuat takjub siapa saja yang melihatnya. Di samping goa itu terdapat juga sebuah palang berbentuk tanda panah yang mengarah ke jalan setapak kecil di sampingnya.

"Ikuti jalan setapak ini, maka kalian akan menemukan tumbuhan buah G" Erza membaca tulisan di palang tersebut.

"Aduh, masih jauh, nih?" tanya Lucy cemas.

"Kelihatannya kita hampir sampai, kita kan tinggal mengikuti jalan ini" jawab Erza.

"Kalau jalannya panjang, gimana?" tanya Lucy lagi.

"Tch, sudahlah! Asal kita jalan cepat, kita akan cepat sampai!" ujar Gray, Erza mengangguk—membenarkan perkataan Gray.

"_Hhh_..." Lucy menghela napas, "Ya sudahlah..."

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak kecil yang ditunjuk palang tadi. Telah berpuluh-puluh menit mereka berjalan, pemandangan saat menjadi ini beda sekali dengan yang mereka lihat saat baru saja keluar dari goa. Makin jauh mereka berjalan, maka pemandangan di sekitar mereka makin mirip hutan. Kaki mereka juga sudah mulai terasa pegal, dan mereka juga lapar dan lelah. Author sempat takjub, karena meskipun mereka tidak makan 3 hari (mungkin), mereka masih bisa bertahan hidup. Tepuk tangan untuk ke-empat penyihir hebat kita!—ehem, lupakan yang ini...

"Erzaaaa~ masih jauh tidaaak?" tanya Lucy yang kakinya mulai terasa hancur.

"Entahlah, jalannya masih panjang mungkin, ujungnya belum kelihatan" jawab Erza sambil menebas-nebas semak belukar yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

"_Uuuhhh..._ aku lelaaaah~!" Lucy tiba-tiba menjatuhkan dirinya—jongkok.

"Kenapa tak panggil Horologium?" tanya Gray.

"_Uuumm..._ aku tidak mau melihat kalian yang lelah berjalan, sementara aku enak-enakan menaiki Horologium..." jawab Lucy sambil mengorek-ngorek tanah(?).

"Erza..." Gray menoleh pada Erza.

"Apa?"

"Kita istirahat dulu lah..."

"_Hmm_..." Erza berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah, 10 menit"

Mendengar perkataan Erza, Gray dan Lucy langsung bersorak riang—dalam hati. Mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakan 10 menit yang Erza berikan. Dengan riang mereka langsung mengambil posisi nyaman untuk—tiduran? Mungkin. Mengingat badan mereka yang sudah terlalu lelah. Jadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar.

Bagaimana dengan bung Natsu? Dengan keadaan setengah sadar—antara bangun dan ingin pingsan—dia merasakan tubuhnya semakin sulit digerakkan dan semakin lemas. Sudah dekatkan waktunya? Doakan saja, semoga belum.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**A/N: Halo semuanya! Para readers, reviewers, maupun dua-duanya! *lambai-lambai***

**Bagaimana chapter ini menurut kalian? Jelek kah? Makin ga-je kah? Masih ada typo tidak?**

**Chapter ini panjangnya juga melebihi 2k meski tidak sepanjang kemarin. Entah kenapa saya jadi ingin nulis yang panjang-panjang #eh**

**Di chapter ini saya rasa juga banyak bad luck Gray (saya lagi ngidam Gray sial sih #Plak!) mungkin chapter depan juga masih banyak, gee-hee!**

**Gray: "WOI! KOK GUE SIAL TERUS SIH!?"**

**Diem lu Gray! Natsu udah cukup menderita tauk!—ehem, baiklah ini jawaban saya untuk review di chapter sebelumnya.**

**ErinMizuMizuna-chan: **Ups, maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya... soalnya saya kalo mau update harus ke warnet (warung internet) dulu... (daerah saya perdesaan sih, jaringan internet susah didapetin!)

Ehe, saya sebenarnya lagi ngidam team Natsu sial, apalagi si Gray, saya lagi pingiiin banget dia banyak sialnya, makanya di cahpter ini pun saya kasih dia banyak kesialan *ketawa laknat* *di-ice make Gray*

Woo-hoo, saya tidak akan buat ErLu, tapi mungkin nanti bisa bikin fic oneshot yang pairnya ErLu #eh bercanda kok, bercanda...

Eits, shocknya tolong anda tahan dulu, Erin-san. Soalnya chapter depan ada yang lebih mengeshockkan lagi!

Fav? FAV!? ANDA BILANG FAV!?—ehem, maaf saya terlalu shock... tentu saja boleh, Erin-san~ anda suadah review saja saya senangnya bukan kepalang, apalagi sampai nge-fav (TvT)

Terima kasih review-nya~

**Monkey D nico: **Wah, semoga Natsu cepat mati ya~ #eh

Terima kasih reviewnya!

**Hana Hii-chan: **Hari terakhir untuk Natsu~ #jeng!jeng!jeng! *backsound(?)*

Woo, saya memang sengaja membuat Natsu beruntung di chap sebelumnya (atau memang tanpa sengaja), soalnya dia sudah terlalu menderita akibat penyakitnya.

Wah, saya nggak janji nih, bakal ada NaLu lagi *garuk-garuk kepala* gomenne... tapi saya senang anda bahagia karena ada hint NaLu-nya di chap sebelumnya.

Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya**!**

**Rukami Aiko: **Semoga saj**a ya? Semoga mereka bisa menemukan obat untuk Natsu, dan Natsu bisa sembuh *goyang-goyangin dupa(?)***

**Terima kasih reviewnya!**

**Nnatsuki: **Ah, iya... saya rasa juga aneh... tapi, ada penjelasannya kok di chap 5!

Ah, masa masih kurang? Emang sih, saya rasa juga kurang... #LuJugaRakusRin! Soalnya bukan fic NaLu sih...

Terima kasih reviewnya!

**Yosh, itu dia balasan dari saya!**

**Akhir kata,**

**Want to review?**

**-Marina Dragneel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Hiro Mashima

**Characters: **Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet,& Lucy Heartfilia

**Rating:** K+/T

**Genre(s): **Humor & Adventure (Khusus chapter ini, gerne Humor sedikit tidak berlaku)

**Warning:** Typo bertebaran, bahasa tidak baku, OOC!Natsu, OC, Natsu-nya jarang berdialog, banyak kalimat yang berbelit-belit, fic humor gagal, dll.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Fanfiction**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**ooOoo Penyakit Aneh ooOoo**

**~Last Chapter~**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading!**_

**ooOoo**

10 menit telah berlalu, Erza yang merasakan tubuhnya sudah tidak terasa lelah. Segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berdiri. Meregangkan otot-otot tangannya dengan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke atas, menggeliat ke kanan—kemudian ke kiri—ke depan—ke belakang... menarik napas panjang—kemudian ia keluarkan secara perlahan—tarik lagi—keluarkan—tarik—keluarkan... Ini hanya Author atau Erza memang terlihat seperti orang sedang senam?

"Yosh! Bagaimana? Kalian sudah tidak lelah lagi kan?" tanyanya, sambil lari-lari kecil di tempat—lupakan yang ini.

"Iya..." Jawab Lucy dan Gray lemas. Di hati, mereka masih lelah, tapi mereka tidak mungkin membantah Erza.

"_Hmm_..." Erza menggosok dagunya, "Kalian kenapa? Masih lelah, hah?"

Lucy langsung bangkit dari duduknya, "EH, TI-TIDAK KOK, ERZA! I-IYA KAN, GRAY!?"

"Heh? Eh-oh, I-IYA!" Gray kembali menggendong Natsu (tadi diturunkan).

"Hm, baguslah" Erza kembali berjalan sambil menarik gerobak pribadinya, diikuti Lucy dan Gray (yang menggendong Natsu).

"Hey, Lucy..." bisik Gray pada Lucy.

"Apa?"

"Aku baru sadar sekarang, kenapa Flame Head tidak kita tinggal di guild saja, biar dirawat Mira dan yang lainnya? Sedangkan kita mencari obat untuknya? Kenapa dia malah kita bawa?"

Lucy terdiam sebentar, menimbang-nimbang perkataan Gray, "Iya-ya? Kenapa ya? tapi, ini Erza sih yang nyuruh, yang lain juga tidak menawarkan diri merawat Natsu, jadi Erza menyuruh kita untuk membawanya pergai bersama saja"

"Aku sudah bertanya pada seluruh anggota guild, apakah mereka mau merawat Natsu selama kita pergi mencari buah G. tapi mereka langsung menolak—termasuk Mira—mungkin mereka takut merawat Natsu yang keadaannya sudah seperti itu, atau mereka takut tertular—padahal aku sudah bilang penyakit ini sama sekali tidak menular" Erza tiba-tiba berbicara—panjang lebar pula, kelihatannya aktivitas bisik-bisik Lucy dan Gray masih bisa didengarnya. Yang ketahuan aktivitasnya menelan ludah gugup.

Erza mendadak menghentikan langkahnya setelah menyibak semak di depannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada 'sesuatu' di balik semak tersebut.

"Lho? Ada apa di depan?" Lucy bertanya sambil menengok ke depan.

"Jalan setapaknya berhenti di sini" jawab Erza, matanya masih tertuju pada tanah di depannya.

"Benarkah!? Lalu, mana buah G-nya!?" Gray tiba-tiba berlari menerobos ke depan. Tapi, yang dilihatnya bukanlah tumbuhan buah G, melainkan sebuah tanah gundul membentuk lingkaran selebar kira-kir m. Di sekitar tanah gundul itu masih ditanami tumbuhan, hingga menimbulkan pertanyaan dibenak ketiga penyihir kita, 'Kenapa hanya tanah di depan mereka saja yang tidak ditanami tumbuhan satupun?'

"Mana tumbuhannya? Kok tidak ada?" tanya Lucy kebingungan.

Erza berjalan maju dan berhenti di tengah tanah kosong tersebut, "Pasti ada yang di sembunyikan di sini... tanah kosong ini terlihat mencolok dan mencurigakan...".

**Rrrrr... Sreeeegg...**

Erza merasakan tanah di depannya bergetar. Lalu, terbuka membentuk sebuah lubang yang lumayan lebar, tapi tidak melebihi tanah kosong yang ia pijak sekarang. Penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam lubang tersebut, Erza melongokkan kepalanya ke lubang itu.

"Erza! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Nanti kau bisa jatuh!" seru Lucy memperingatkan. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri Erza—hendak menghentikan kegiatan berbahayanya.

"Ada tangga" ujar Erza tiba-tiba, tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Tangga?"

"Iya, di dalam" Erza menunjuk lubang itu, "Di dalam lubang ini"

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam lubang ini" ujar Gray, setelah dia menurunkan Natsu dari gendongannya yang menyandarkannya di sebuah pohon.

"Mau coba masuk dan menelusurinya?" tanya Erza, kini dia memandang Gray.

"_Err..."_ Gray mengaruk kepala belakangnya, "Tidak jadi... kurasa..."

"Gray... masuk..." Erza menunjuk Gray lalu menunjuk lubang. Gray menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak!"

"Masuk!"

"Tidak!"

"Masuk! Graaayyy!"

"Tidaaaaak! Kenapa aku terus!?"

"Karena kau laki-laki!"

"…."

"Nah, cepat masuk!"

"How about no?"

Karena kesal, Erza langsung mengangkat Gray ala _bridal style_ dan menjatuhkannya ke lubang tersebut. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara 'benda' terjatuh dan teriakan kesakitan dari orang yang berada di dalam lubang.

**BLUGH!**

"ADAW!"

"Gray! Kau tidak apa-apa!?" teriak Lucy dari luar lubang.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja!?" suara Gray menggema dari dalam lubang.

"_Err..._ kau tidak terlihat! Terlalu gelap!" teriak Lucy lagi

"Tch!"

.

.

Di luar lubang...

.

.

"Lucy, kita juga harus masuk. Kau masuklah duluan" ujar Erza.

"Eh!? Ti-tidak mau! Aku di sini saja!" Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

Erza menatapnya sinis, "Hah? Kenapa kau tidak mau masuk? Hm?"

Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya—berusaha mencari alasan agar Erza tidak memaksanya masuk ke dalam lubang gelap nan mengerikan itu, "Err... a-anou... umm... a-aku..."

"Hah?"

"A-aku..." Lucy mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di pelipisnya, _'AKU HARUS BILANG APAAA!? CARI ALASAN YANG LOGIS, LUCY! AYOLAH! Umm... AH IYA! ADA SATU!'_ Lucy kemudian menjentikkan jarinya sebelum berkata, "Aku di luar sini menjaga Natsu saja! kau dan Gray saja yang cari, aku khawatir kalau nanti ada apa-apa dengan Natsu!".

"Hmm, kalau soal itu..." Erza menoleh pada Natsu yang keadaannya setengah sadar, "..Natsu? bagaiman dengan pendapatmu?"

'_JANGAN TANYA DIA SOAL PENDAPAAAAAT!'_ batin Lucy—berharap Natsu melarangnya masuk ke lubang.

"Aku.._hh_..tidak apa.._hh._. Luce, kau dan Erza.._hh_..pergilah saja…" ujar Natsu lirih. Tetapi, masih terdengar jelas.

'_TUH KAN!'_ jerit Lucy dalam hati. Ingiiiiiiin sekali rasanya dia menyumpal mulut Natsu dengan _boot_-nya. _Stop,_ Luce. Kawanmu itu sedang sakit.

"Nah, Lucy... ayo masuk sekarang" Erza merubah nada bicaranya menjadi sedikit menyeramkan.

Sebelum bernasib sama seperti Gray, Lucy memilih langsung terjun ke dalam lubang. Diikuti Erza setelahnya.

Setelah Erza menghilang—terjun ke dalam lubang (padahal ada tangga, kenapa malah pilih langsung terjun? Aneh kan?), Natsu merasakan kepalanya terasa pening sangat dan penglihatannya mengabur. Mengistirahatkan penglihatannya—itulah pilihan yang kemudian Natsu pilih, tapi sebelum itu, dia sempat berkata lirih...

"Ka-kalian... ce—patlah... kem—bali..."

"Kau Natsu Dragneel?"

Sebuah suara berhasil membuat Natsu menunda untuk beristirahat sebentar—sampai teman-temannya kembali. Ia mencari asal suara itu. Dan ia menemukan seorang pria—berbaju serba hitam dengan jubah yang sampai menutupi setengah wajahnya—dan orang itu terlihat agak transparan di matanya. Membawa sebuah tongkat—malaikat maut? Tunggu dulu, ada apa ini?

"Si-siapa..hh..kau?"

"Kau benar Natsu Dragneel?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Yahh.., mau.._hh_..apa kau.._hh_?"

"Baguslah," pria itu tiba-tiba menangkat tinggi-tinggi tongkatnya, "Kau, ikutlah denganku. Setelah ini, kau boleh tidur sepuasmu"

Setelah itu, Natsu merasakan tubuhnya sepeti di tarik paksa—hingga setengah berdiri—dan dia langsung jatuh. Tidur? Entahlah, sepertinya begitu...

.

.

Di dalam lubang...

.

.

Gray, Erza dan Lucy sekarang sedang berada di dalam lubang yang ada di dalam lubang(?). Baiklah, yang bingung dengan penjelasan Author di samping, silahkan terus baca paragraf ini. Di dalam lubang yang mirip sumur tersebut ternyata ada lubang lagi, bedanya lubang yang di dalam itu arahnya menyamping—sepeti goa gitu—tapi lebarnya... tolong jangan ditanya. Sempit! Untuk bisa memasuki lubang tersebut saja, ketiga penyihir Fairy Tail ini harus merangkak. Semakin kedalam, udaranya semakin dingin dan lembab—juga gelap. Jelas gelap, orang mereka tidak bawa alat penerangan!

"Oi, kok gelap amat, sih? Mana lubangnya sempit lagi!" keluh Gray.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan banyak mengeluh. Lebih cepatkan rangkakanmu itu!" tegur Erza.

"Iya, cepatlah sedikit, Gray! Aduh, aku jadi khawatir dengan Natsu di luar..." ujar Lucy cemas. Sesekali dia menengok kebelakang—berharap Natsu langsung sembuh dan mengikuti mereka. Meski itu SANGAT tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Grr... ini aku juga berusaha secepat mungkin! Kalian tidak lihat apa, kalau lubangnya sempit!? Kalau kalian ingin cepat, kenapa kalian tidak di depan saja! kenapa malah aku yang di depan!?" berang Gray kesal.

Erza menatap sinis Gray, "Dan membiarkanmu dengan leluasa mengintip apa yang ada di balik rok kami begitu? How about no!". Lucy yang mendengarnya mengangguk setuju.

"Hei! Aku tidak semesum itu, tahu!" sergah Gray. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang—menatap Erza.

"Heh" Erza mendengus, "Aku tidak percaya"

"Serius! Aku tidak akan mengintip—Kau-Tahu-Apa—kalian!"

"Hetikan kalian berdua! Lihatlah, aku melihat cahaya di depan sana!" ujar Lucy sambil berusaha menunjuk kedepan.

"Cahaya?" mendengar perkataan Lucy, Gray dan Erza langsung menoleh ke depan.

Melihat cahaya remang-remang di depan mereka, Gray langsung bersemangat dan mempercepat rangkakannya. Saking semangatnya, ia sampai tanpa sadar mengeluarkan sesuatu yang alami dari tubuhnya. Sebuah gas.

**Pesh…**

"DEMI MAVIS! GRAY, KAU MENJIJIKAN SEKALI!" Erza sontak menutup hidungnya setelah sepersekian detik menghirup gas beracun milik Gray.

"ISH, BAUNYA! KAU MAKAN APA SAJA!?" Lucy yang berada di belakang Erza turut serta ikut menutup hidungnya.

Si pelaku hanya nyengir kuda sebelum berkata, "_Peace_, terlalu bersemangat. Dan ingatlah, Lucy, kita belum makan sejak 3 hari lalu".

"Di sini sudah pengap! Udaranya malah makin pengap gara-gara gas berancunmu!Cepatlah merangkak!" Erza mendorong bokong Gray dengan boot-nya. Bagaimana caranya dia melepas boot-nya dalam posisi merangkak seperti itu? Entahlah, Cuma Erza dan tuhan yang tahu.

Yang terdengar hanyalah dengusan Gray, "Iya-iya" ujarnya sebelum kembali merangkak.

Setelah sekian lama mereka merangkak, akhirnya mereka mencapai cahaya yang Lucy tunjukkan tadi. Bukan, itu bukan sekedar cahaya biasa. Tapi, itu cahaya dari 'sesuatu' yang selama 3 hari berturut-turut mereka cari.

Buah G? Bisa jadi. Dalam sebuah ruangan—yang dari dalam terlihat berbentuk setengah lingkaran—mereka bertiga menemukan sebuah tumbuhan merambat yang dikelilingi warna biru terang. Erza segera mengeluarkan kertas yang Wendy berikan 3 hari lalu—sebelum mereka melakukan perjalanan jauh ini. Tumbuhan yang mereka lihat sekarang dan yang terlukis di kertas, mirip—ralat, bahkan terlihat sama. Dengan sorot mata tidak percaya, mereka bertika sontak memekikkan—

"BUAH G!"

—sambil menunjuk ke arah tumbuhan tersebut.

"Akhirnya! Ketemu juga setelah sekian lama kita mencari!" ujar Lucy senang sambil menyeka air matanya yang tiba-tiba keluar tanpa ijin.

"_Uhh..._ Natsu... kami memukannya... _hiks..._" Erza tiba-tiba terisak. Gray menepuk-nepuk pundaknya seraya menenangkan sang Titania.

"Ayo, jangan menangis bahagia dulu di sini! _Flame Head_ masih belum sembuh!" ujar Gray mengingatkan. Lucy dan Erza mengangguk, sebelum mengikuti Gray mendekati tumbuhan tersebut.

Buah G berbentuk bulat, berwarna pink-keunguan dengan motif polkadot biru agak kehijauan di sekelilingnya. Tumbuhannya merambat dan tumbuhan ini hanya bisa tumbuh di tempat tertentu saja—yang terkadang aneh. Contohnya di dalam tanah sepeti ini. Atau—di atap rumah barang kali? Di atap mobil? Di dasar palung laut? Lupakan soal ini.

Kita kembali ke 3 penyihir Fairy Tail ini...

Setelah mengambil buah G—yang tentunya sudah masak—secukupnya dan menyimpannya di kantong yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangan Erza. Mereka segera kembali dengan aktivitas merangkak mereka di lubang tempat mereka masuk tadi. Di beberapa tempat di dalam lubang tersebut masih bau dengan gas milik Gray. Dan itu sukses membuat Gray mendapat beberapa kutukan dari Erza—bonus hukuman yang harus dia lakukan setelah mereka keluar nanti.

_Poor Gray..._

.

.

.

"NATSU!"

Lucy segera berlari menghampiri Natsu yang sedang tertidur—setelah berhasil keluar dari lubang sumur tersebut. Diikuti Erza dan Gray di belakangnya—berjalan biasa.

Tanpa basa-basi, Lucy langsung memluk tubuh Natsu sembari terisak senang.

"Kami menemukannya Natsu! Buah G! Kami menemukannya! Sekarang kau bisa sembuh!" serunya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Natsu.

Tapi, Natsu masih tertidur. Ia tidak menjawab.

"Natsu?"

Erza dan Gray mulai berlari menghampiri Lucy, "Hei, ada apa?" tanya mereka berdua kompak.

Lucy masih memandang Natsu, lalu menguncang tubuhnya pelan, "Natsu? Bangun! Kami sudah kembali!" Lucy tersentak melihat wajah Natsu yang pucat pasi.

"Natsu! Hei! Bangun! Ada apa denganmu!?" Lucy kembali menguncang-guncang tubuh Natsu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Erza.

Lucy menggeleng, "A-aku tidak tahu... di-dia... wajahnya..."

Lalu, Gray berjalan mendekati Natsu dan meraih tangannya—hendak memeriksa denyut nadi Natsu. Seketika, dia terkejut dan matanya membulat setelah mengetahui apa yang dia rasakan.

"Lu-Lucy... Er-Erza... I-ini gawat..."

"Hah? A-ada apa?"

"De-denyut nadi Natsu...

.

.

—_**sudah tidak terasa lagi..."**_

.

.

Lucy sontak menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Erza terdiam dengan ekspresi diantara terkejut dan tidak percaya. Sedangkan Gray? Giginya terdengar bergemeletuk dan dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"SIAL!" umpatnya sambil meninju tanah.

"Natsu... tidak mungkin..." Lucy merasakan air matanya telah mengalir deras.

Erza tertawa getir, "Ha-ha... tidak mungkin... ini tidak mungkin kan, Gray? Kau hanya bencanda kan!? IYA KAN!?"

Gray hanya terdiam. Bibirnya terlihat bergetar.

"JAWAB, GRAY!? KAU HANYA BERCANDA, KAN!?"

Gray masih saja terdiam.

"GRAY! AKU MENYURUHMU MENJAWAB! JAWAB ATAU AKU AKAN—"

"APA!? KAU AKAN APA!? AKU BENAR-BENAR MERASAKANNYA! NADINYA! BENAR-BENAR BERHENTI!" Air mata nampak sudah mulai mengaliri pipi Gray—tidak disangka, ternyata orang sepertinya bisa menangis. Well, melihat teman mati di depan mata sendiri, siapa yang tidak akan menangis?

"Natsu..." Lucy mengguncang pelan tubuh Natsu, guncangannya makin lama makin cepat, "...Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan? Bangun... ka-kami sudah menemukannya... buah itu... kau bisa sembuh sekarang... kau sudah berjanji pada kami untuk sembuh kan? Iya kan? Sekarang, bangunlah... buka matamu... kumohon... buka..."

Gray menahan Lucy mengguncang tubuh Natsu lagi, "Lucy... hetikan, dia sudah mati..."

"TIDAK! DIA PASTI BERCANDA! NATSU! KAU MENDENGARKU KAN!? KALAU IYA, BUKA MATAMU! KUMOHON, BUKA!" Lucy kembali berteriak. Ia menyertai guncangannya dengan beberapa kali tepukan di wajah pucat Natsu. Berharap, sahabatnya ini hanya bercanda.

"NATSU! KUMOHON, BUKA MATAMU!"

"LUCY! HENTIKAN!" Lucy melihat Erza yang berusaha keras tidak menangis.

"_Kh..._ aku sangat berat hati untuk mengatakan ini... tapi... sebaiknya kita kembali ke guild dan—" Erza menarik napas dalam-dalam, "—mempersiapkan pemakaman untuknya..."

Lucy menjambak rambutnya, "Tidak... Tidak! Tidak! NATSUUUUUUU!"

.

.

.

**Natsu POV(?)**

"Ugh... aku dimana?"

Aku merasakan tubuhku terasa ditarik keluar secara paksa oleh sesuatu, lalu tiba-tiba terasa ringan. Dan—TUNGGU DULU!? KENAPA AKU MELAYANG!?

"Hei, ini kenapa aku melayang!?" ujarku sambil berusaha mengatur keseimbangan di udara.

"NATSUUUUU!"

Ng? Siapa yang memanggilku?

Aku langsung mencari asal suara itu. Suara itu berasal dari belakangku, lebih tepatnya dari—Luce? Dan siapa yang tengah dipeluknya itu!? dan kenapa dia meneriakkan namaku berulang-ulang?

Pemuda yang tengah Luce peluk itu... penampilannya familiar sekali bagiku... seperti—HUH!? ITU KAN AKU!? TUNGGU DULU! Itu aku..., dan ini... aku juga... ARRRGGGHH!INI SEMAKIN TIDAK JELAS! Tapi, kenapa aku yang di sana terlihat pucat dan—kaku?

"Lucy, sudahlah... benar kata Erza, kita sebaiknya kembali dan menjelaskan semuanya pada anggota guild—" kulihat si _Ice Freak_ itu mengelus kepala Lucy, entah kenapa hatiku jadi sedikit panas. HEI, ICE FREAK! SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MENYENTUH LUCE, HEH!?

"—Kalau Natsu... telah mati..."

Eh?

He?

Eh?

He?

Eh-eh? He-he?

Tunggu dulu, si Ice Boxer tadi bilang kalau—aku sudah mati?

_Pfffttt..._ lucu sekali, Underwear Prince, kau bilang pada Lucy kalau aku sudah mati sedangkan aku masih utuh di sini? Konyol.

"Erza! Luce! _Ice Freak_! Woy! Aku di sini!" teriakku kepada mereka sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tanganku.

Tapi aneh... mereka sama sekali tidak mengacuhkanku, dan masih terus menangisi jasad yang mirip denganku. Aku terus meneriaki mereka, bahkan aku sampai memukul kepala Gray.

Dan pukulanku menembus kepalanya...

"U-UWAAAAAGGHHH! TE-TEMBUS! MA-MAAF, _ICE FREAK_! AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD MEMUKUL KEPALAMU SAMPAI TEMBUS!" aku segera menarik tanganku. Menghela napas lega setelah tahu kalau kepala Gray tidak terluka—atau bahkan tidak tembus?

Aku mendekati Luce yang masih menangis. Mengamati sosok pemuda yang tengah dipeluknya.

Benar-benar... mirip aku...

RALAT! ITU **MEMANG** BENAR-BENAR **AKU**!

"Kenapa aku pucat sekali di sini?" tanyaku entah pada siapa.

Ck, entah kenapa matahari siang ini terasa panas sekali.

"_Gaaaah..._ panas sekali! Oi, mau sampai kapan kalian di sini!? Ayo pulang! Aku sudah sembuh, nih!" ajakku. Tapi hasilnya sama saja, mereka tetap tidak mengacuhkanku.

Aku menutup cahaya matahari dengan telapak tanganku. Dan—eh? Ini hanya aku yang salah lihat, atau telapak tanganku makin terlihat transparan?

Aku cepat-cepat menarik tanganku, "APA-APAAN INI!? A-AKU... KENAPA JADI TRANSPARAN BEGINI!?", benar, aku melihat seluruh tubuhku transparan.

Tunggu—jangan bilang kalau yang dikatakan Ice Freak tadi benar adanya? Jangan bilang kalau aku benar-benar sudah mati?

Aku mengelus pelan pipi jasadku yang kini terbaring di tanah. Lalu, meraba tubuhku yang transparan.

"Aku... benar-benar sudah mati..."

"Natsu Dragneel?"

Mendengar ada suara yang memanggilku, aku segera menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Mendapati pria berjubah hitam yang tadi menarik rohku (mungkin) secara paksa dari jasadku.

"KAU! JELASKAN SEMUA INI PADAKU!" aku mendekati pria itu dan langsung mencengkeram kerah jubahnya, "KENAPA AKU JADI SEPERTI INI, HUH!?"

"Hei-hei, jangan marah dulu... aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kalau kau mau melepasku"

Aku melepaskan cengkeramanku dari jubahnya, "Baiklah, jelaskan! Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini!"

"Pertama-tama, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku daluhu," dia melepas kerudung jubahnya. Tampaklah seorang pemuda—ternyata bukan pria—berambut hitam ikal sebahu, dan berwajah ramah, "Aku Dess, malaikat maut yang baru diangkat 3 minggu lalu" ujarnya ramah.

"Tch! Itu tidak penting! Langsung intinya saja! kenapa aku jadi arwah seperti ini!?"

"Oww... tenanglah dulu, Natsu Dragneel... aku akan ceritakan semuanya. Sebenarnya... aku salah baca list kematian dan salah cabut nyawa orang..." kulihat dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam jubahnya dan membacanya.

Tunggu, salah baca list kematian? Salah cabut nyawa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Hmm... seharusnya bukan kau yang mati hari ini... bahkan tanggal kematianmu belum ditentukan... hmm-hmm..." gumamnya sambil terus membaca, "Harusnya yang mati hari ini adalah 'Atsuru Daniel', tapi aku salah membacanya sebagai 'Natsu Dragneel'—_nama kalian mirip sih_. Hal seperti ini sering terjadi pada kalangan malaikat maut muda sepertiku. So, maaf ya?" tanyanya sambil nyengir lebar, itu membuatku merinding.

"Seenaknya saja minta maaf! Lalu, aku bagaimana! Masa' jadi arwah terus!"

"Tenang" dia mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan muncul lingkaran sihir tepat di depanku, "Terjunlah ke lingkaran sihir ini, maka kau bisa kembali ke jasadmu, tapi keadaanmu akan kembali seperti semula—sakit—tapi, berhubung temanmu sudah menemukan obat untukmu, mungkin kau akan sembuh saat sadar nanti. Baiklah, sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai di sini! Sekali lagi, maaf ya!" setelah itu, Dess—malaikat maut itu langsung menghilang bagai asap.

"Tch, malaikat maut sialan! Seenaknya saja pergi setelah minta maaf! Kalau bertemu lagi, awas saja kau!"

_Err..._ tapi kalau bertemu kembali, itu berarti sudah waktuku, dong? Lupakan!

Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung terjun ke lingkaran sihir itu. Setelah terjun, aku terasa melayang di dalam pusaran warna-warni. Lalu, tubuhku terasa ditarik masuk makin dalam. Bukan hanya itu, aku merasa kepalaku pening sangat, perutku seperti diaduk-aduk menggunakan sekop, tangan dan kakiku juga terasa lepas dari tubuhku dan berpencar-pencar—meski nyatanya masih menyatu dengan tubuhku.

"_Natsu!"_

Kh, suara itu lagi! Suara Luce! Tapi di mana?

"_Natsu!"_

Itu dia! Aku mendengarnya dari ujung pusaran—yang bentuknya mirip lubang hitam!

"_Natsu! Bangun!"_

Ukh, kepalaku jadi makin pening. Tarikan ke dalam pusaran juga terasa makin kencang. Aku sampai terjungkal akibatnya. Beberapa saat sebelum aku masuk kedalam lubang hitam, aku sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Yang kurasakan hanyalah tarikan dan suara Luce yang semakin mengeras, juga teriakanku.

"AAAAKKKKHHHH!"

"_Natsu! Natsu! Bangun!"_

**End Natsu POV**

.

.

.

"NATSU!"

"_Ugh..._"

Natsu terbangun, ia kerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Aku... di mana?"

Yang dia lihat sekarang hanyalah, dia terbaring di sebuah kasur, dan seluruh anggota guild mengerumuninya, juga Lucy yang menangis di depannya.

"Lu-Luce?"

"Natsu!" Lucy langsung menghambur ke pelukan Natsu, lalu terisak, "Oh tuhan... kau hidup kembali... aku senang..."

"Aku? Hidup kembali?" lalu, Natsu ingat semua yang telah ia alami—mulai dari pencabutan nyawanya yang semena-mena itu, malaikat maut bertampang tanpa-dosa bernama Dess, lingkaran sihir, lubang hitam, teriakan Lucy—ia ingat semuanya.

"Syukurlah, untung Gajeel menemukanmu masih bernafas dalam peti mati, kami hampir saja memakamkanmu" kata Erza tiba-tiba, sambil mengusap air matanya. Yang dibicarakan langsung nyengir seraya ber-"Gee-hee" ria.

"Tapi, yang berjasa kali ini bukanlah Gajeel saja, setelah menemukanmu masih bernafas, Wendy segera melakukan pertolongan pertama dengan _troia_-nya" lanjut Erza seraya mengerling pada Wendy. Wendy jadi sedikit tersipu, "—setelah itu, kami langung saja menemui Porlyusica-san—" Erza menoleh pada Porlyusica yang duduk di dekat pintu, "—dan meracikkan obat dari buah G untukmu, agak susah waktu meminumkannya, akhirnya kami menyuruh seseorang untuk meminumkannya—" di bagian ini wajah Erza jadi agak memerah, "—_m-mouth to mouth_...".

**Krik.**

Suara jangkrik di malam hari. Lupakan...

Mendengar perkataan Erza, entah kenapa suasananya jadi 'awkward silent'. Sampai Natsu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"_Mouth to mouth_? Apa maksudnya?" ah, Author lupa sejenak kalau si Flame Head ini luar biasa polos.

"Umm... yahh... ma-maksudnya... yahh... dari mu-mulut ke mulut..." jawab Erza gugup. Tambah gugup karena tatapan seluruh guild tertuju padanya.

"Maksudnya 'ciuman' gitu?" tanya Natsu lagi—masih mempertahankan ekspresi polos anak TK-nya.

**JEBREEETTT! **

Pas ke hati seseorang.

"_Uhh..._ aku tidak tahan dengan hal yang seperti ini... Lucy, kau saja yang lanjutkan..." Erza pergi ke luar ruangan dengan wajah merah padam.

"Eh, a-aku?" Lucy menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Natsu menatapnya antusias.

"Luce, lalu siapa yang 'meminumkan' obat itu padaku?"

Lucy menelan ludahnya, seluruh anggota guild mengikutinya. Lucy lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam, seluruh anggota guild mengikutinya—bahkan Elfman sampai tersedak karenanya(?). Lucy mengghela napas pelan-pelan, seluruh anggota guild pun mengikutinya—Cana tanpa sadar memuntahkan _beer_-nya—_kimochi warui..._

"Kau... yakin mau tahu?" tanyanya kemudian. Natsu mengangguk-angguk antusias. Berharap orang itu adalah Luc—ehem!

"Tapi sebelum itu..." Lucy mengangkat jari kelingkingnyanya, "Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak marah, atau bertarung atau merusak guild! Janji?"

"Janji!" Natsu langsung menautkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Lucy.

"Orang itu adalah—"

Lucy menoleh pada—

"—Gray..."

—Gray yang sedang pundung di pojokan—menangisi first kiss-nya yang sukses Natsu curi (atas paksaan Erza tentu saja).

"WAD!? ICE FREAK!?" Natsu langsung nginggris nggak jadi. Dengan tatapan '_Are u f**king kidding me!?_' dan shock ¾ mokad, dia berteriak. Seketika seluruh penghuni guild menutup telinag mereka kompak. Semangatnya... NATSU BANGET!

"I-iya..." Lucy mengangguk pelan.

"DARI SEKIAN BANYAKNYA ORANG DI GUILD, KENAPA HARUS PANGERAN BOXER ITU!?" Natsu berdiri di atas kasur sambil menunjuk Gray. Tatapan wajahnya kini seakan mengatakan, _'NAJEEEEEES! BUKAN MOKHREEEEEM!'_

Gray yang merasa dirinya tersinggung langsung menoleh—menatap Natsu, "KAU BILANG APA TADI, OTAK API!?"

"DARI SEKIAN BANYAKNYA ORANG DI SINI, KENAPA HARUS KAU YANG MEMINUMKANNYA!?"

"ITU KARENA PAKSAAN ERZA, IDIOT!"

Erza yang merasa dibicarakan langsung bersin-bersin.

"AKU BUKAN IDIOOOT!" Natsu melompat dari kasur, pose Karyuu no Yokugeki. Sedangkan Gray telah bersiap dengan pose ice make-nya.

Dan setelah itu, terjadilah hal yang sangat tidak diinginkan…

.

.

.

**BLAARRR!** Salah satu sisi guild hancur.

**DUARRR!** Atap guild jebol.

**JEDEER!** Pintu guild dinyatakan tinggal sebelah.

**DBUUMM!** Lantai guild menciptakan lubang besar.

"JANGAN LARI KAU, _ICE FREAK_!"

"HEH, KEJAR SAJA KALUA BISA, _FLAME HEAD_!"

"Jangan lupakan aku_, gee-hee_"

"_OTOKOOOOOOO!_"

Entah sejak kapan Elfman dan Gajeel ikut-ikutan berantem...

"_Ara-ara..._ sepertinya master akan rugi besar kali ini..." Mirajane hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anggota guild-nya ini. Lucy dan Lisanna yang ada di sebelahnya hanya tertawa sweatdrop

"_Yahh..._ yang penting Natsu sudah sembuh!" Lisanna mengerling pada Lucy.

"Um! Kau benar!" Lucy tersenyum.

Senyumnya meledak menjadi tawa ketika melihat Erza—sang titania, kejar-kejaran dengan Natsu, Gray, Gajeel dan Elfman keliling guild—sambil melemparkan berbagai macam benda tajam ke arah mereka—karena telah menyebabkan kerusakan besar di guild plus membuatnya jatuh tertimpa pintu guild yang lepas. Sampai malam menjelang.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**A/N: Haloooo! *lambai-lambai***

**Penyakit aneh akhirnya tamat nih… chap terakhir ini panjangnya melebihi 3k lho ( '_')a**

**Apakah di chap terakhir ini masih ada saja kesalahan? Oh, pasti banyak!**

**Okey, saya yakin insiden mati suri-nya Natsu(?) pasti ga-je. Ya kan?**

**Dan untuk penjelasan Lucy tentang siapa-yang-meminumkan-obat-untuk-Natsu, siapa disini yang tidak settuju Gray yang berperan jadi pangerannya? Saya pinginnya tadi Lucy, sih… tapi entar gernenya melnceng ke romance lagi… ( '_')a**

**Dan lagi, untuk insiden gas-beracun-Gray, saya minta maaf untuk yang merasa jijik… soalnya itulah humor yang terbesit di benak saya saat saya menulis adegan itu… #bahasalonak!**

**Saya juga minta maaf, karena telat update lagi… **

**Yak, dan inilah balasan saya untuk review di chpter sebelumnya!**

**ErinMizuMizuna-chan: **Hihihi, kalo menurut saya Horologium itu malah mirip jam berjalan! (Emang jam kok!)

Yahh… disini masih banyak bad luck Gray sih… sabar ya, Gray? *ikut nepok-nepok Gray* saya emang lagi ngidam liat kamu sial *dibekuin Gray*

Mereka berhasil menemukan buah G, tapi Natsunya mokad duluan *dibakar Natsu* tapi tenang aja, hidup lagi kok!

Terima kasih reviewnya!

**Monkey D nico: **Woo, di hap ini Natsunya mati lho! Tapi, hidup lagi… ( '_')a

Terima kasih reviewnya!

**Wah… reviewnya berkurang drastis nih… (-_-")a tapi nggak apa-apa lah… yang penting, terima kasih reviewnya!**

**Akhir kata,**

**Want to review?**

**And, See ya in other story!**

**-Marina Dragneel**


End file.
